La tercera es la vencida
by Esciam
Summary: Tres momentos que marcaran los comienzos en una relación... post sétimo libro, anticanon pero con amor.
1. Un entierro, una burbuja

¡Hola, Gente!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Decirles que este fic lo hice para aglaiacallia en livejournal, por navidad. Me salió grandecito, por lo que lo iré subiendo una parte por día.

Espero les guste, lo hicimos con mucho amor y ganas.

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabemos que cierta británica es la que escribió Harry Potter, no yo, pero bueno, diré simplemente que J.K. es la multimillonaria y no su servidora. Por otro lado, en este fic hagamos de cuenta de que el epílogo se perdió en la imprenta, que algunas palabras se editaron o cambiaron misteriosamente en algunos de los últimos capítulos y que JK nunca dice algo de los personajes…

Sí, me iré contra el canon, en otras palabras.

**La tercera es la vencida**

_**Un entierro, una burbuja**_

El mar de personas vestidas de negro en el cementerio lo estaban poniendo de mal humor. Era un constante rumor de túnicas, flashes de cámaras y habladurías, entre llantos… cuando debía ser un momento de silencio, de respeto. ¡Estaban enterrado el cuerpo de su hermano! Las manos de su hermano, las que lo habían golpeado en juegos desde pequeño, la boca de su hermano, que se había curvado incontables veces para reír… estaban enterrado la vida de su hermano, y eso debía ser respetado.

Media Gran Bretaña se había congregado esa fría pero muy iluminada mañana del 4 de mayo de 1997. El Ministerio de Magia había hecho los más grandes honores a todos los héroes muertos de la Batalla de Hogwarts y eso significaba, al menos desde el punto de vista de Charlie, que el dolor de su familia y varias otras se estaba convirtiendo en un circo mediático.

No, no le parecía que varios periodistas de todas partes de Europa se encontraran ahí entre los dolientes, con plumas o cámaras fotográficas en las manos. Su dolor no debía ser descrito para que personas curiosas, sin que nada tuvieran que importarle a ellos, lo leyeran o vieran.

El dolor de su madre, ese pálido, silente, vacío y desalmado dolor; no debía ser fotografiado… Sin querer, como si su mente se abocara a la labor de hacerle ese momento aún más insoportable, Charlie recordó a George en la cama de San Mungo, repuesto lo suficiente como para acudir pero totalmente reticente a hacerlo, en una negativa sin vida, sin energía, como embotada pero no por eso menos tajante. Y recordaba como él se había quedado viendo hacia donde debió haber estado la oreja de su hermano, para recordarse mil veces seguidas en la cabeza que él no era Fred…

Charlie no lo soportó más. Importándole poco que no habían terminado de enterrar los féretros y de que ciertos flashes blancos le decían que, por lo menos, una cámara lo había enfocado; él se alejó del lugar, diciendo _"Disculpe"_, pero con poca consideración a la gente que empujaba, buscando algún lugar con aire libre.

Tuvo que caminar por varios metros, hasta llegar a un espacio donde las personas estaban más espaciadas. Aún así, agradeciendo que el cementerio fuera tan grande (tampoco quería salir de él), siguió caminando, buscando la soledad.

Después de bajar una colina, que iba hacia lo que parecía la zona más vieja y descuidada del cementerio, sintió como si pasara por algo frío y gelatinoso que le hizo tener un escalofrío. Justo después de dar ese paso, una mujer de cabello negro con un bebé pequeño pareció materializarse a un metro de él, al igual que el sonido del niño balbuceando y la joven haciéndole preguntas, con voz aguda y aniñada.

Charlie, justo después de procesar la escena, sintió por un instante que no estaba en el funeral de Fred. Era como si la banca en la que estaba ella sentada, no fuera la banca de un cementerio sino de un parque, de esos en los que los niños muggles solían ir con sus padres y perros.

La mujer lo había vuelto a ver con impresión pero, al reconocerse, simplemente volvió a centrar su mirada enrojecida a su bebé. Fue cuando Charlie se dio cuenta que, sin querer, había hecho algo indebido y sintió la necesidad de disculparse:

—Lo siento Tonks, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Ella sonrió apenas, encogiéndose un poco de hombros:

—Para eso puse la protección _Bullae. _No quería que ninguno de ellos nos viera ni a Teddy ni a mí.

Charlie miró hacia donde ella había hecho un movimiento de cabeza despectivo. Se refería a las personas vestidas de negro, como ella… o a los flashes de las fotografías y los periodistas.

—Sí, algo parecido me pasó a mí… —dijo él, por decir algo.

El segundo de los Weasley giró su cabeza hacia ella para despedirse e irse en busca su propio nicho de soledad, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tonks lo miraba con verdadera rabia (mientras su cabello se teñía de un rojo muy oscuro) pero casi al instante en que se miraron, ella cambió de expresión: Sus ojos se abrieron como si de repente hubiera entendido algo, y su cabello volvió a ser totalmente negro.

Charlie no entendía qué había pasado, pero la mujer había vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia su bebe, que se había mantenido silencioso mientras ella lo agarraba de frente, sentado e su regazo. El pequeño estaba muy entretenido chupando su propio puño como para darse cuenta, como Charlie lo hizo, de que su madre apenas estaba aguantando el llanto.

El pelirrojo no supo cómo actuar. Pocas cosas eran más incómodas que hacer a una mujer sentirse mal, y no saber a cuenta de qué lo habías hecho. Prefirió ir a lo seguro:

—Lo siento Nym, yo…

Oyó como la mujer dio un resoplido mientras subía de nuevo la vista, sonriendo aunque aún tenía los ojos aguados.

—Hace mucho que no oía ese apodo.

Por un instante, Charlie se dio cuenta de lo bizarro de la situación en que estaban. Era verdad que en los tiempos de Hogwarts ellos habían tenido clase de Herbología juntos y, unas que otras veces, habían coincidido en los grupos de trabajo, llevándose muy bien, pero tampoco siendo amigos cercanos. Por eso Charlie sabía que ella era Nymphadora Tonks, o Nym, como le decían en esos tiempos. Sin embargo, después de quinto año, ya no llevaron juntos alguna materia y habían pasado a ser de esas personas que se dan cuenta de la mutua existencia, pero nada más.

Lo extraño era que estaba consciente de que, por alguna razón, la presencia de otro ella hacía mucho más soportable el momento. Hasta parecía que fueran lo que eran, dos conocidos que no se veían en años, y podrían empezar a rememorar viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo, eso fue sólo por un momento. Pues cuando Charlie le iba a decir que cuando supo que todos le decían Tonks, se extrañó; ella arropó a su bebé y empezó a ponerse en pie.

—Ya se están yendo… —dijo sin más.

Charlie miró a su espalda y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Como una muy leve marea negra, las personas empezaban a desperdigarse hacia la salida. Y, lo que fuera que hubiera logrado que se sintiera como en cualquier otro día, se había esfumado.

Tonks deshizo el embrujo _Bullae _con un movimiento de varita pequeño y eficiente, siendo que con el otro brazo, estaba llevando a su bebé.

Caminaron en silencio pero siempre cerca. Charlie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba usando, subrepticiamente, el cuerpo de él para esconderse lo más que podía de los fotógrafos. Al llegar a la acera y, viendo que sus familiares estaban en lados opuestos de la calle, los dos se miraron y sólo se dijeron:

—Siento tu pérdida. —y, por primera vez, no les pareció una mera formalidad hipócrita, al haber venido de otro que había estado ahí y había perdido a uno de sus seres queridos en la batalla.

**OoOoO**

Y esta fue su primera oportunidad. No en el mejor momento, pero se ve que hay _algo _entre ellos. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Algún comentario?


	2. Fin de semana en Rumanía, I

_**Fin de semana en Rumanía**_

**I**

Aunque Charlie estuvo en Inglaterra un par de semanas más, (ayudando en lo que podía con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y acompañando a su familia), no vio de nuevo a Tonks. Su mente tampoco estaba para analizar el hecho de que fuera consciente de eso, pero sí para quedarse por varios segundos al día recordando la cabellera tan negra de ella. Jamás la había visto de ese color. Por alguna razón, eso lo hacía pensar que Nym debería estar ahí, reconstruyendo Hogwarts, como muchos otros que pelearon en la guerra, porque sino estaba… le preocupaba, como lo hacía el ver que George comía a regañadientes y gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre.

Sin embargo esa mañana en que se encontraba con la maleta en un parque, en busca de una chaqueta roja con naranja (el Traslador diario a Rumanía), Charlie se dio cuenta de que estaba más tranquilo al irse.

Muchas veces se había cuestionado si en verdad el Sombrero Seleccionador debió haberlo puesto en la casa Gryffindor. Había llegado a pensar que parecía que para éste, alguien pelirrojo con pecas que se pusiera debajo de él, iba a esa casa.

Charlie siempre se había cuestionado si era lo suficientemente valiente, y en esa situación, no pudo más que recordar esa vieja espinita en su fuero interno. Él sabía que cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, después de que algo pasaba y se tenía que ver a la gente levantarse, pedir disculpas, poner las cosas en su lugar… él tendía a buscar la soledad. Podía decirse que trataba de esperar a que la situación se calmara, pero sabía que para él, se trataba de que no podía lidiar con eso... ¿Buscar la snitch? ¿Quitarle a una madre dragón su huevo para ver si crecía bien el feto? Eso no era nada en comparación con lo difícil que podía ser para él el, simplemente, estar y tratar de reconfortar a una madre o un hermano por la muerte de uno de los suyos.

La gente creía que él era jovial, amistoso, un buen ejemplar de Weasley: leal a sus creencias y amigos. Pero Charlie sabía que sí, podía hablar con las personas, seguir las bromas, ser amable, pelear en la guerra contra el que no debía ser nombrado para salvar vidas… pero en verdad _estar _con las personas, con todo lo que eso podía conllevar, como tratar de estar con sus padres y hermanos y hacer todos los intentos por ver a George y no ponerse a pensar en Fred, eso no lo podía hacer.

Prefería lidiar con los animales y, en especial, los dragones. Ellos eran simples, sabías qué hacer cuando reaccionaban de cualquier manera. Con los humanos, él no había desarrollado esa habilidad.

Por eso mismo, por esa inhabilidad y esa cobardía a la que no quería ni podía combatir, era la verdadera razón por la que no fue por más de cuatro años a Inglaterra; poniendo de excusa el trabajo que sabía que, si quería, podía escabullirse de alguna forma de él. Al menos se hizo un más asiduo escritor a su familia. Sabía que no era lo mismo, pero era mejor que nada.

Aún así, extrañaba ver gente que no se quedara sin entender algunos modismos o que supieran quiénes eran los Chudley Cannons, aunque fuera para burlarse de ellos… tal vez por eso, cuando ella apareció en su bosque, a pesar de todo, sintió gran alegría.

No sabía bien cuándo se habían aparecido en el lugar. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que, al ir a ese territorio, preguntándose qué pasaba que había hecho rugir y echar fuego a Norberta (literalmente); se encontraría con una mujer de cabello café oscuro y lacio, encima de una escoba voladora y tirándose a maldiciones con otro tipo, mientras eludían los disparos de fuego de la dragona y los rugidos de la misma eran un telón de fondo a su actuar.

Sino hubiera sabido de antemano que dos magos se batían en duelo, tanto por los destellos repentinos y de diferentes colores en el cielo, como por las voces de las dos personas diciendo los conjuros; Charlie hubiera tenido una gran sorpresa cuando llegó con su escoba voladora al lugar y se encontró con los dos contendientes. Por eso, lo primero que sintió fue un gran enojo: ¡Qué inconscientes! ¿¡Aparecer así, de la nada, en el territorio de un dragón! Los dos se habían salvado de un terrible ataque solo porque Norberta no se había alejado del nido donde estaba su cría recién nacida.

… Cuando vio de quién se trataba, al menos la mujer, no supo ni qué fue esa gran emoción dentro de él.

—¿Qué rayos? —apenas pudo decir Charlie, quitándose de un maleficio aturdidor que iba hacia él, haciendo gala de sus afinados reflejos en el vuelo.

La mujer estaba haciendo recular al otro hombre, mucho más alto, fiero, adulto y grueso que ella, pero visiblemente asustado. Por lo que Charlie no tuvo reparos en dejarla en medio del cielo con vientos helados y nubosidad blanca, para bajar y tratar de distraer a Norberta, que empezaba a levantarse, con la mirada y las fauces fijas en aquellas cosas en el cielo que habían osado meterse en _su _territorio.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus! _—exclamaba ella.

Por el sonido que oyó, Charlie supo que esa vez el hechizo sí había impactado y, casi por instinto, se volvió hacia donde estaban ellos. Pudo ver como el hombre, sujeto a su escoba y totalmente inmovilizado, iba a empezar a caer al suelo. El Weasley sintió como el miedo invadía su cuerpo, mientras se redirigía a tratar de seguir al tipo y salvarle la vida… en su mente, se abría algo muy parecido a una incomprensión llena de desasosiego. Un algo que era el sentimiento de lo que se podría pensar como: "_¿¡Nym fue capaz de matarlo!_".

Sabía que jamás podría lograrlo, que su intento por alcanzarlo con una escoba iba a ser en vano pero, mientras las ráfagas de viento frío eran tan fuertes que casi las sentía cortarle la piel y le hacía difícil mantener los ojos abiertos; intentó coger su varita (que la tenía en un bolsillo posterior) y decir un conjuro que le salvara la vida al tipo…

—_¡Giga Bullae! _

Fue el hechizo expedido por una varita. Siendo celeste y casi incoloro, impactó como un rayo en el suelo y se expandió a unos cinco metros a la redonda, como si fuera una sustancia de forma ovalada, gelatinosa y de unos dos metros de profundidad. Charlie paró su bajada, sintiendo como el alivio le quitaba todo el rastro de la subida de adrenalina que había tenido antes.

El hombre petrificado y su escoba cayeron en esa sustancia. Eso redujo muy notablemente la velocidad de su caída, mientras esa especie de burbuja gelatinosa se movió con un movimiento coloide, siguiendo el cuerpo que depositó en el suelo. Luego ésta desapareció, dejando al hombre totalmente mojado e ileso en la tierra… claro, después de que Charlie lograra hacer que Norberta lo quisiera atacar a él, ayudando a que Nym y el hombre (porque ella usó en él un hechizo para que levitara a la par de su escoba_) _pudieran alejarse rápidamente.

Finalmente, Charlie desapareció, desmotando de la escoba que se carbonizaba y aguantando el dolor de las llamas en su camisa.

Cuando apareció en su cabaña, creyó que se iba a encontrar muy pronto a Nym llegando al claro de su casa. No había más "civilización" que su hogar en varios kilómetros a la redonda, por lo que se imaginó que ella se guarnecería ahí.

Pero, varios minutos después, se dio a la idea de que Nym no pasó por ahí. Eso lo hizo sentir mucho más desazón de la que hubiera imaginado. Pero, como estaba sangrando y sintiendo mucho dolor en un costado (a lo cual estaba algo acostumbrado, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una quemada producida por fuego de dragón), saber el paradero de Nym no fue su prioridad en esos momentos.

Él no podía saber que pocos minutos antes, a unos cientos de metros de distancia, la aurora estaba siendo rodeada por cuatro hombres malcarados, que había aparecido con sus escobas en el aire, al parecer buscándola a ella.

**-o-**

Varias horas después en ese mismo día, justo cuando Charlie estaba preparándose para cocinar algo, unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a ver hacia ésta.

Como él vivía en medio del bosque con altos y frondosos árboles rodeándolo, en una cabaña de madera, alejado de todo y todos; se extrañó mucho de que se dieran esos golpes. Por un instante, tuvo la idea de que sería Nym, aunque cuando abrió la puerta ya la había desechado. Por eso fue que se sorprendió.

La mujer se le quedó viendo, al parecer sin saber qué decir. Él menos que sabía…

—Charlie… —pareció un poco tímida, pero siguió, con una sonrisa divertida—: eh, creo que no tuvimos tiempo de saludarnos como era debido hace unas horas: Hola.

—Hola —dijo él, entre sorprendido y divertido.

Nym aumentó la sonrisa. Charlie creyó ver que su cabello adquiría un color más rojizo o anaranjado, aunque tal vez podía ser la luz del atardecer que estaba detrás de ella, la que jugara con su percepción.

—Y gracias por tu ayuda con el dragón…

—Dragona. De nada. —segundos de silencio. Luego, él recordó las buenas maneras, se movió a un lado y dijo—: ¿Quieres pasar?

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio, pareció dar a entender que estaba cansada al encorvarse por un instante y, finalmente, dijo con gran sinceridad:

—Sí, gracias.

Y entró con ahínco.

Mientras Charlie se sentía estúpido por ser un hombre adulto que se pusiera nervioso al darle la entrada a su casa a una conocida de hace años, y se preguntaba si le quedaría algo además de té que sí fuera rico de comer; Tonks miraba la estancia. Espaciosa, con dos grandes y mullidos sofás, una mesa, varias pieles de animales como decoración y alfombras y el menaje terminaba con dos mesitas bajas con varios objetos del trabajo de Charlie. Una luz amarillenta confortable desde los candelabros iluminaban el sala-comedor-cocina y, al frente, entre dos puertas, lo que buscaba: la gran chimenea.

—¿No quieres…

Ella, al parecer sin haberlo oírlo, dio un giro para mirarlo. Habló con energía y una sonrisa que denotaban cierto nerviosismo.

—Charlie, lo siento por venir aquí y seguir incomodándote de esta manera, pero eres la única persona que conozco en Rumanía y para cuando los rumanos me dejaron salir de sus interrogatorios, ya la sucursal de Gringotts estaba cerrada y...

—No te preocupes —fue lo que le dijo, sin más.

La mujer, que había empezado a dejar ver en su expresión lo que un muy mal día había hecho con su humor, le sonrió y dio un paso hacia él. Por un momento Charlie creyó que lo abrazaría o algo así, pero no, más bien lo miró como analizándolo y dijo:

—¡Vaya que sigues siendo amable, Charlie!

Eso lo hizo dar una leve carcajada.

—Tengo que mantener orgullosa a mi madre.

Ella lo miró divertida y, de pronto, él dio otra pequeña carcajada de autoburla.

—Sí, la próxima vez que la vea le haré un informe para ayudarte en la causa —siguió la broma Tonks

—Te estaría muy agradecido... —un silencio agradable y luego, recordó lo que iba a decir—: ¿Quieres algún té con… lo que sea que se me ocurra hacer?

—Sí gracias.

Mientras él iba hacia la cocina y sacaba la varita de su pantalón, Tonks miró un poco más el lugar. Era extrañamente acogedor. Aunque se echaba de ver que le hacía falta el "toque femenino", daba la sensación de refugio y calor; además, estaba lo suficientemente ordenado y muy limpio. Sí, se dijo ella, se veía que era el hogar de Charlie. Por alguna razón, siempre la había hecho sentir bien, en confianza, de buen humor y acogida, por eso había estado secretamente enamorada de él en los tiempos de Hogwarts, más o menos desde segundo hasta sexto año.

Tonks sonrió y negó para sí misma, como si sintiera ternura por aquella niña de Hufflepuff que fue.

Claro que Charlie no tuvo ni idea de su ingenuo enamoramiento por él. Tonks hizo todo lo posible para que no fuera así, como cambiar mucho el color de su cabello y la forma de sus facciones, para diversión de los Gryffindor, pero con el verdadero fin de que Charlie no se diera cuenta que, al menos su pelo, cambiaba de color siempre que él aparecía en su visión o interactuaba con ella. Además de eso, no hizo algo con ese sentimiento. Charlie fue algo así como un amor platónico, diría su padre; de esos que no quieres tocar por miedo a perder la fantasía. Con él, era feliz de simplemente tenerlo cerca.

Y parecía que mucho de aquella muchachita de Hogwarts aún sobrevivía en ella, porque, de alguna forma, el estar en la casa de Charlie y sentir su presencia; logró que ella recobrara rápidamente su buen humor.

Iba a sentarse en uno de los sillones, totalmente invadida por esa sensación de bienestar, cuando recordó qué estaba haciendo ahí. No, no estaba viéndose con alguna clase de antiguo amor, estaba ahí porque… no tenía de otra. Los aurores rumanos, en vez de vitorearle que ella diera con uno de los brujos más buscados de Europa, la fueron a buscar como si se tratara de otra criminal porque, según ellos, había traspasado su frontera y hecho magia ilegalmente.

Después de que toda la mañana y tarde hubiera estado en el cuartel, repitiendo como cinco veces su historia y siendo pobremente ayudada por un diplomático, por fin la habían dejado ir. No sin antes, amenazarla con que no podía irse del territorio ni hacer magia, hasta que todo estuviera resuelto.

Tonks, que casi no entendía de política y tenía totalmente colmada su paciencia después de unas siete horas tan poco hospitalariamente tratada; se fue de muy mal humor, pensando que era totalmente idiota que los rumanos estuvieran dando el grito al cielo por haberse aparecido en su país y ahora ¿Querían que se quedaran en él quién sabe hasta cuando? ¡Qué estupidez!

Lo peor de todo es que le habían confiscado la varita, no tenía ni su equipaje, dinero, siquiera un pinche diccionario inglés-rumano y, menos, alguna idea de cómo moverse en la comunidad mágica de ese país.

Pensó en hacer las cosas a lo _muggle_ y para eso necesitaba dinero _muggle_. Por lo tanto debía sacar, de su cuenta de Gringotts, algunos galeones y cambiarlos a… la que fuera la moneda rumana. Pero, para cuando logró que uno de los guardias le explicara, después de muchas dificultades idiomáticas, dónde y como se llegaba a la sucursal de Gringotts, ya era demasiado tarde: habían cerrado.

De esa manera, se había encontrado estancada un viernes en la tarde en un lugar que desconocía, sin dinero, con la imagen en la cabeza de un fin de semana de espera para poder hacer algo y la escoba voladora en la mano, imposibilitada de hacer magia…

La idea de ir donde Charlie era mucho más que tentadora.

Y así fue como, después de recordar la dirección del lugar donde había ido a aparecer al perseguir a aquel brujo, y de donde se la llevaron hacia la comisaría volando, se montó en la escoba e inició el camino.

Una hora después, se encontraba viendo la gran montaña, tan cerca que parecía un mar de árboles de un lado, y la planicie de hierba alta por el otro. Pudo ver que en medio de ésta, muchas "cosas" debían estar corriendo de allá para acá, provocando sorpresivos y serpenteantes canales entre las hojas, junto el sonido de la fricción de las ramas en constante movimiento. Ella se mandó a dejar de mirar aquello con curiosidad, y se encaminó hacia el lugar que había estado buscando. Pronto encontró el territorio de aquel dragón, que en ese momento dormía plácidamente junto a su cría.

Tonks sintió grandes deseos de llegar a casa y abrazar a su Teddy, y esas ganas de al menos hablar con él, tal vez fueron las que lograron orientarla rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde había visto venir a Charlie en la mañana. Unos segundos después, dio con un claro donde había una casa de madera pequeña junto a una gran huerta de tubérculos. Bajó a tocar la puerta, esperando que sino era él quien le abría, al menos fuera alguien que le podría dar razón de su paradero.

Pero fue él y, de repente, la idea de estar estancada en Rumanía le pareció transformarse de una experiencia de muy mala suerte, a algo parecido a una anécdota divertida. Sin embargo, se regañó ella, lo que debía hacer era pedir prestada la chimenea para hablar con su madre y Teddy, su compañero Frank Whitmore, veterano auror que había dejado en Ucrania, gritándole que no fuera detrás del medimago loco y; luego, a su jefe.

Pocos segundos después, se había quedado viendo a la gran chimenea encendida, como si estuviera tomando valor para la regañina de su madre por embeberse tanto en el trabajo de nuevo. Luego sería la cara de su niño de apenas cuatro años, tratando de ser valiente y no dejar ver que la noticia de su ausencia lo desilusionaba. Seguiría con la cruda indiferencia de Whitmore, que parecía que era su compañero porque sólo le quedaba un año en la fuerza y, por eso, no le preocupaba que la excesiva pasión y obstinación en ella, que la ponía en problemas en el trabajo, llegara hasta él. Y finalmente, debía darse fuerza para ver de nuevo al jefe. Creía que esa vez sí la suspendería por un tiempo, por más que fuera de las mejores del departamento.

—Tu té. No sé cómo lo tomas, por lo que te traje leche, miel, limón, azúcar…

Tonks sabía que su cabello estaba cambiando a un color más cálido, tal vez rojizo o anaranjado. Ese calor en el pecho parecido al alivio y las ganas de sonreír, siempre tenían ese efecto en su cabello:

—Gracias, Charlie —y supo que él no entendió que era más que por el té.

Él le asintió y puso la bandeja en la mesita baja más cercana, la que sí tenía espacio para poner algo. Luego, se sentó en el suelo y, mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano para que se sentara de lado a él, empezó a hacer plática:

—Dime —dijo él, totalmente serio—: ¿Supiste de la vapuleada que nos dieron las Arpías de Holyhead a los Chudley Cannons? ¿No crees que no era necesario que Ginny nos hiciera cuatro golpes consecutivos en apenas 7 minutos? —la sonrisa de Tonks cada vez se fue abriendo más y más, hasta que se hizo una carcajada mientras Charlie seguía diciendo, sonriendo a su vez, brillando sus ojos de diversión—: Digo, esperaba un poco más de lealtad de su parte…

Siguieron conversando de todo y nada, él feliz de poder hablar con una persona de su mismo país y hasta de defender a su querido equipo de alguien que sí tenía bases para poder burlarse de éste. Y ella, con el cabello entre naranja y rosado, simplemente estaba divertida y encantada, olvidando entre tés, unas deliciosas galletas recién salidas del horno, risas, recuerdos y tonterías; que tenía gente esperando por recordarle esa vida, la mayoría del tiempo café, que había dejado en Gran Bretaña.

**-o-**

—… pero señor, usted me dio permiso de hacer todo lo necesario para aprenderlo, y eso fue lo que hice —decía Tonks a una cabeza en llamas verdes que sobresalía del fuego de la chimenea, totalmente seria en su pose de ingenua mansedumbre.

Pero su interlocutor no se creyó el papel:

—¡Maldición, Tonks! ¡Sabes muy bien que ese permiso nos lo habían dado para el territorio de Ucrania! Pero no, es que para ti eso no fue suficiente —siguió él la regañina, hastiado y con una mordacidad palpable—: Tú lo seguiste hasta Rumanía, ¡Cuando sabes que son uno de los países con más impedimentos a la hora de compartir jurisdicción!

—Con todo respeto, señor, cuando decidí seguir su desaparición, no sabía que iba a Rumanía…

—¡Ah! ¿No sabías? ¡Pero si estaban a menos de un kilómetro de la frontera!

—Y lo arresté por fin al seguirlo. El tipo está en la cárcel de los Aurores rumanos. Dimos con el loco medimago que experimentaba con bebes _muggles_, jefe —dijo ella, totalmente segura de que había hecho lo correcto, quitándose la máscara complaciente que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Charlie, que terminaba de revisarse la quemada del costado que Norberta le había regalado esa mañana; subió la mirada, sorprendido e indignado por saber qué había hecho aquel hombre por el que se había preocupado antes. De repente, que Tonks le hubiera mandado un _Petrificus _en pleno aire, no le parecía para nada malo…

Pero, mientras los interlocutores se veían como si analizaran al otro buscando su punto débil, Charlie prefirió irse concentrar en la sopa que estaba en el fogón en ese momento, aunque eso no logró que dejara de oír el:

—¡Estás suspendida por dos semanas, Tonks!

—Entendido. Nos vemos en dos semanas, jefe —le respondió ella, tan digna que parecía no importarle lo que él le había dicho.

La comunicación se terminó en ese instante y Nym, tratando de no dejar ver la indignación y rabia que sentía en ese momento, caminó con fuerza hacia el desayunador que dividía la cocina de sala.

Charlie prefirió no decir algo, temiendo empeorar lo que pasaba. Simplemente le sirvió la cena. Comieron en un silencio sólo roto por un elogio de ella a su habilidad culinaria, que lo hizo sonreírse mientras seguían atentos en sus platos.

Después de un extenso debate entre los dos, logró que Nym tomara su cama mientras él dormiría en una de las pequeñas mesas convertida en colchón, en el suelo de la sala.

OoOoO

Como les dije, aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado en algo y si lees, nada te cuesta comentarme aunque sea con un "lo leí"

Chau, gente! Que la pasen muy bien!


	3. II

** II**

Increíblemente para Charlie, Nym fue la que lo despertó. Bueno, en verdad, se trató del sonido del sartén cayendo al suelo y una maldición dicha por ella, aunque susurrada.

Por un instante, se encontró totalmente desorientado. Luego, recordó rápidamente lo que había pasado el día anterior y se sentó lentamente.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te desperté? ¡Y yo que quería darte una sorpresa! Lo siento es que sigo siendo torpe y…

La mujer hablaba sin que Charlie la pudiera ver, porque se había agachado por debajo del desayunador para recoger los huevos revueltos a medio hacer que habían terminado en el suelo junto la sartén. Pero, aún así, Charlie ni había intentado verla, porque lo que se dio cuenta por medio de la ventana, fue que apenas empezaba a clarear.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —trató de decir Charlie, con su lengua aún medio dormida.

Ella se quedó en silencio. No le quería decir que casi no había dormido, como le pasaba muchas veces desde hacía poco más de cuatro años.

Al principio, le fue útil por el cuidado que debía tener con Teddy cuando bebé pero, luego, las pesadillas y el simple insomnio fueron minando más sus fuerzas y buen ánimo. Por lo que Tonks se había acostumbrado a hacerse pociones o hechizos para dormirse cuando lo necesitaba. Pero, como en ese momento no tenía su varita para hacerlo, había terminado levantándose con el plan de hacer el desayuno. Sin embargo, eso no se lo quería explicar a Charlie, porque la mayoría de las personas que sabían de sus problemas de sueño, insistían en sermonearla. Prefirió ignorar el tema, preguntándole cómo le gustaban los huevos; cuando se dio cuenta, al tercer intento y al acercarse a él, que el pelirrojo había caído dormido nuevamente.

La sonrisa y ternura la invadieron enseguida mientras se sentaba en una cómoda butaca, con la mirada puesta en él. Era como un oxímoron en sí mismo: tan fuerte y varonil pero dormido como un bebé, con esa expresión de placidez y tranquilidad en su rostro, como si la dulzura e ingenuidad se hubieran decidido por pasarse un buen tiempo en su cara de piel curtida y con sombras de barba… No supo bien cuándo empezó a sentir a su cuerpo abrazándolo y besándolo, aunque seguía estando a un metro de él. Subió las piernas a la butaca, sintiendo como el rubor llegaban a su rostro y pulsaba al son de la fuerza de su desbocado corazón. Fue como si fuera de nuevo aquella Nym del colegio, o la joven enamorada a tal punto que su _Patronus _cambiaría de forma a la de un lobo. Pero, lo más extraño de ese momento, fue que no sintió deseos de negar esa sensación, sino de regodearse en ella o, menos, culpa al recordar a su esposo mientras seguía mirando extasiada el rostro pecoso y muy atractivo de Charlie.

Cuando se dio cuenta, empezó a relajarse, a pensar más incoherentemente y, al instante siguiente, estuvo despertando en un día tan soleado, que los rayos del sol prácticamente golpearon sus ojos por la fuerza con la que entraban en la sala. Al desperezarse, tratando de quitarse un poco del dolor en el cuerpo producto de la posición en que se había dormido, se dio cuenta de que tenía una cobija abrigándola. Sonrió como una niña, pensó ella, mientras se mandaba a no arrebujarse en la tela. Se había imaginado a Charlie cobijándola.

Lastimosamente, su buen humor se fue pronto cuando encontró una nota de Charlie en la mesa, que le decía que fue al pueblo por algunas provisiones y que él sí logró cocinar algo de desayuno, de lo cual le había dejado.

"_Pudo haberme despertado, con lo que necesito al menos conseguir una muda de ropa…", _se dijo Tonks, mientras se daba un baño más helado de lo que hubiera deseado.

**-o-**

Tonks dio un pequeño paseo por la cabaña, en la que no encontró nada que no hubiera imaginado ver en el hogar de un dragonolista, como escamas y restos de garras, un huevo que parecía ser incubado por varios hechizos en la habitación que, en buena teoría, debió haber sido la de invitados. En el cuarto de las conservas, había varios ingredientes para hacer pociones que contrarrestaran los efectos que esos animales podían acarrear, mientras que sus conservas de comida en sí, parecían ser muy escasas.

Después, fue de nuevo a la habitación de él y, mandándose a no ver en el gran armario de madera, sí se detuvo a mirar la pequeña biblioteca que le servía a la vez de mesita de noche. No había libros sólo de dragones, también de otros animales y de varios temas interesantes, hasta uno que otro de ficción.

Pero, aunque mirar por ahí le pareció entretenido, la verdad fue que en menos de dos horas ya estaba totalmente aburrida y, para hacer algo, (después de hablar de nuevo con su madre e hijo) empezó a trabajar a lo _muggle_ en la huerta.

Cuando se levantó de estar agachada por casi una hora, quitando la mala hierba, no quería ni acercar sus manos a su rostro. Se imaginaba el olor a fertilizante de dragón que la tierra tenía, viniendo justo de debajo de sus uñas. Hasta ese momento fue que recordó qué no le hacía gracia de Herbología.

—¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Como apesta!

—¡Como los viejos tiempos!

—¡Maldición, Charlie! —la mujer se contuvo de darle una palmada en el brazo—. ¡Es de mala educación aparecerse en un lugar donde otra persona no lo oiga!

—Por eso me aparecí en la casa, pero pasa que estabas en la huerta, quejándote del olor del fertilizante como en los viejos tiempos… —le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, e insistió—: Gracias por la ayuda, pero no era necesario que…

—Créeme, prefieres que te ayude en la huerta a que intentara cocinar de nuevo.

—Para que creas que tu comida huele peor que el fertilizante de dragón, te debo creer —la bromeó.

Y después de fruncir la nariz para embromarla, se metió de nuevo en la casa.

En ese instante, Tonks se sintió como una tonta al darse cuenta de que su única muda de ropa estaba oliendo a excremento. Luego, deseando que pronto llegara la maleta que le pidió a su compañero auror, prefirió seguir en la huerta antes de volver a estar cerca de él con las pintas y el olor que tenía.

La maleta llegó llevada por cuatro lechuzas, pocos minutos después de que Charlie se fue a atender sus obligaciones, dejándole comida en la olla…

**-o-**

Cuando regresó a la casa, siendo más de noche que de día, Charlie se estaba regañando a sí mismo por insistirse en revisar a los Ironbelly Ucranianos. No, no tenía excusa: por más que fueran un par de dragones hermanos mellizos, hembra y macho, en su primer celo, (por lo que eran vigilados por todos los dragonalistas de la reserva, en espera de documentar su reacción: ¿sucumbirían al deseo de reproducción, por más que fueran una especie muy exogámica?); él no debió acercarse estando aún en recuperación de una herida. Sí, se trataba una quemada pequeña comparada con otras, pero con lo peligrosos que eran esos dragones, no debió ir sin estar totalmente recuperado.

Si Petra y Augustus no hubieran estado ahí cuando la hembra se dio cuenta de su presencia y decidió ir mucho más allá con su territorialidad, la verdad era que tal vez hubiera tenido más problemas que el pequeño desgarre en la cicatrización de su herida del día anterior.

En ese momento, lo que quería era hacer lo posible para evitar una infección… y fue tanta su ensimismamiento en los acontecimientos del día que, al llegar y oler algo desde la cocina, mientras una voz le decía algo como:

—¿Qué decías del excremento de dragón…?

Fue que recordó que Nym estaba en su casa… ¿¡Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado! Se sonrojó y le iba a decir algo, cuando ella no lo dejó, al acercarse con preocupación hacia él.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¡Estás sangrando!

Charlie iba a contestarle, cuando, al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que Nym era linda. No que no había tenido conciencia de eso desde los tiempos de colegio. Él sabía que no era despampanante, pero siempre había tenido un no se qué en su aura de alegría, que encantaba. Como en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mejor que se veía peinada, con el cabello lila y rizado, ropa que no olía a fertilizante y hasta con su genuina preocupación, que la había hecho intentar quitarle la camisa para ver mejor la herida.

Lo cual Charlie no iba a dejarla hacer, no sólo porque él estaba bastante mayor para curarse por sí solo, sino también porque la mujer tenía poco tacto y le había tocado de pleno la herida. Se alejó de Nym dos pasos, mordiéndose los labios para no decir ninguna mala palabra, mientras ella lo seguía:

—Ese vendaje no huele muy bien, se te está infeccionando.

—Lo sé.

—Déjame verlo, tengo experiencia en...

—Yo también, me he sanado solo —_"la mayoría del tiempo"_— desde hace años.

—Y se ve, por las cicatrices que se te hicieron, que no les pones especial atención…

Charlie estuvo a punto de decirle algo como "no eres mi madre", pero se mordió de nuevo los labios mientras ella, sin importarle que él siguiera diciéndole con el lenguaje corporal que no se acercara a la herida; lograba subirle la falda de la camisa y quitarle a medias el vendeja. Frunció el ceño y olió la herida sangrante, con una pomada verdusca a los lados.

—Creo que es hora de cambiar la pomada antibiótica, después de lavarlo y ponerle un poco de una poción cicatrizante.

"_¿En serio?", _pensó él, con ironía. Sin embargo, estaba muy concentrado en dejarse guiar por ella, que lo había agarrado de uno de sus brazos con sus dos manitas y, más fuerte de lo que hubiera creído, lo acarreaba hacia la habitación con los ingredientes para curarlo, diciéndole:

—No sé si los _aurores _—porque lo dijo con una ironía tal, que parecía poner en tela de juicio si lo eran o no— rumanos dicen que hacer una poción es hacer magia, por lo que te diré cómo hacer una poción sedante para antes de cuando lavemos esa herida…

Charlie le iba a decir que no le gustaban las pociones sedantes, porque lo dejaban mucho más atontado de lo que le gustaba, pero siguió en silencio. Por alguna razón, mientras veía que el cabello de Nym cambiaba a un color más oscuro y su necedad le empezaba a parecer hasta adorable, había empezado a írsele su irritación y verle el lado gracioso al asunto.

Pocos minutos después, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa del todo y él sentía que la poción sedante que se había hecho con las instrucciones de Nym, le empezaban a hacer efecto; simplemente, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se volvió ella a mirarlo, mientras se ponía al hombro la camisa de él y fruncía el ceño, lo que hizo que Charlie se carcajeara aún más.

Sentía pequeños pinchazos de dolor en el abdomen por el movimiento que hacía al reír, pero eso no hizo que terminarla de hacerlo.

Nym empezó a sonreírse, por pura empatía.

—Eres la primer persona que conozco que se ríe justo antes de que le laven una quemada infectada.

—Y tú eres la primera _esposa _que conozco… —le replicó Charlie a bocajarro, aún entre risas.

Nym se quedó como de piedra y, luego de que se miraron sólo un instante, y ella se volvió todo roja (su piel y su cabello) los dos rompieron en risas a la vez.

Luego, cuando Nym empezó la curación, ya no se rio más. Aunque sí lo hizo, mientras ya sentía ganas de dormirse ahí mismo por el efecto de la poción, cuando la oyó maldecir y correr hacia la cocina al oler la comida quemada en el fogón… ¿A quién se le quema una sopa?

Tonks regresó poco después al cuarto de Charlie, donde habían iniciado la curación luego de recoger las pociones en las conservas y hacer con rapidez el sedante. Ahí estaba él, el torso casi denudo (sino fuera por el vendaje), piel tostada y pecosa; fuerte y varonil; tirado en la cama postrado.

No, se mandó ella, no iba a ver hacia cierto cabello pelirrojo en la parte baja de su abdomen, que presagiaban acontecimientos que se hacen en la cama entre verdaderos esposo y esposa.

Para dejar de mirarlo y pensar, imaginar y _desear; _se fue hacia el armario y pronto regresó con una cobija. Iba a empezar a intentar subirlo del todo en la cama, cuando sintió de repente un tacto rasposo en su pómulo. Al mirar hacia el lado para saber de qué se trataba, muy sorprendida, volvió a sonrojarse rápidamente. Era Charlie, aún medio dormido, que le acariciaba con torpeza con las yemas de los dedos callosos.

—Gracias… —le dijo y sonrió a medias— pero no quiero cenar.

—Tonto —le contestó en plan jocoso y en broma, devolviéndole la sonrisa al instante.

Él acercó más su mano en su pómulo y, aunque el tacto fuera tan rasposo y el movimiento algo brusco, ella lo agradeció sonrojándose aún más. Luego, Charlie dejó de hacerlo, cerró los ojos de nuevo, se arrebujó en la cama y trató de dormirse, no sin antes decir, seriamente:

—Gracias.

Tonks tuvo más dificultad de no imaginar ciertas cosas cuando ya sabía cómo se sentiría sus manos en su piel. Sin embargo, las que más le chocaron, fueron sus tonterías al imaginarse la historia de su vida si en verdad hubiera sido la esposa de Charlie. Lo que la hizo olvidarse totalmente de elucubrar por esa dirección, fue el decirse que, aunque sí hubieran tenido dificultades, al parecer habrían sido felices. _En serio, Tonks, debes ir a dormir ya, que después de solo cuatro horas de sueño en dos días, empiezas a pensar tonterías. _

Esa noche de sábado, y maldiciendo el hecho de que los _aurores _rumanos le quitaran su varita, se hizo un colchón improvisado con mantas y pieles, y durmió en la sala.


	4. III

**III**

Muy pocas veces en esos últimos cuatro años y que ella recordara, Tonks había podido dormir de seguido toda la noche. Sin embargo, ahí, en una fría montaña de Rumanía, se había dado el milagro. Se despertó con los rayos del sol inundando la casa, dándoles la pista a las volutas de polvo para que danzaran en su luz. El sonido de al menos dos bandadas de pájaros que ella no sabía reconocer, pero que eran encantadores y fluidos; le dieron la bienvenida a la vigilia.

El leve dolor en la espalda por haber dormido en un colchón improvisado y con irregularidades, no le quitó el buen humor y se puso en pie de un salto. Fue al baño rápidamente y, cuando salió de este, se encontró a Charlie recogiendo su cama. Como eso era lo que ella iba a hacer, lo primero que le dijo fue:

—Déjalo allí, yo puedo hacerlo. —con un tono apenado.

—Buenos días para ti también —le respondió él, sin dejar de recoger las cosas.

Tonks iba a insistir, pero recordó el debate que habían tenido la noche del viernes sobre la cama y el colchón y, como Charlie había ganado esa vez porque en verdad parecía creer que era necesario que ella durmiera en su habitación (como todo caballero Gryffindor hubiera hecho, tal vez); se dio por vencida antes de iniciar la batalla.

—Buenos días y gracias —respondió entonces—. Eso quiere decir que el desayuno me toca a mí.

Y no se sorprendió oírlo reír por lo bajo, con su carcajada profunda y sincera, mientras ella iba hacia la cocina.

—No sé Nym, con la suerte que has tenido, temo que quemes mi casa…

—¡Hombre de poca fe! ¡La tercera es la vencida!

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él, levantándose con mantas y pieles en los brazos y una expresión de incomprensión en el rostro.

Tonks le explicó esos dichos _muggles _que había aprendido de su padre, aunque Charlie seguía sin comprenderlos del todo, a lo que ella contraatacó:

—Oye, tú explícame más bien, ¿qué de especiales tenían las barbas de Merlín o…? ¿Qué es eso de las Gárgolas Galopantes?

—¡Pero si es obvio!

Estuvieron hablando de las cosas interesantes y extrañas de los _muggles _ y los magos, hasta que se fueron yendo por otros temas. Tonks pronto supo lo tanto que a Charlie le gustaban lo dragones, pues le empezó a contar de ellos con una gran sonrisa, la mirada brillante y efusión y rapidez en sus palabras. Ella le puso una ávida atención al principio pero, mientras él la arrastraba hacia el cuarto de invitados con un caminar hasta saltarín (aunque no habían terminado de desayunar), ya empezaba a pensar que no recordaba nada de lo que él le dijera, con tanta información que le dio en pocos minutos.

Cuando ella revisó la casa de Charlie el día anterior, sólo había visto el huevo ennegrecido en el pedestal de madera con runas alrededor de la base superior. Como eso era todo lo que había en el pequeño cuarto, además de un armario hecho como parte de la pared y una ventana; Tonks había sentido algo parecido a un temor reverencial y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Sus piernas y brazos propensos a los accidentes debían estar lo más lejos posible de ese huevo.

Sin embargo esa vez, al estar detrás de Charlie, se imaginó que él sabía los riesgos de llevarla ahí y entró sin remordimientos… el calor le impactó en la piel como una fuerza física, prácticamente quemante. Se movió hacia atrás instintivamente, ahogando una exclamación. Charlie se volvió hacia ella y le hizo un movimiento de brazo, diciéndole que se acercara, con una mirada que le pedía confianza:

—Hice unos hechizos de temperatura, porque el huevo debe estar muy caliente. No te preocupes, son inocuos… _Transparentis cancelli _—dijo Charlie y un rayo incoloro salió de su varita hacia el huevo. Su cáscara se hizo transparente, como si el rayo que el Weasley le enviara lo rodeara rápidamente, quitara todo el color y, luego, lo hiciera invisible.

Y Tonks lo vio mientras se acercaba. Dentro de una sustancia amarillenta y rodeado de algo parecido a varios cordones de colores más rojizos: el feto de un dragón. Al parecer, estaba aún en sus primeras etapas de gestación, porque tenía una apariencia parecida a un renacuajo. A Tonks le hubiera gustado sentir algo más que ganas de quitarse su camisa del calor, como la ternura que Charlie demostraba mientras tocaba la barrera invisible del huevo con una mano, y le explicaba:

—La madre era una Colacuerno Húngara algo vieja, que murió a manos de la nueva hembra Alfa de la manada en una batalla por el poder. El huevo iba a ser destruido por la nueva Alfa tarde o temprano, por eso lo rescaté y aquí está… a cuatro meses y catorce días de su nacimiento.

Charlie acarició el huevo con la mano y Tonks sintió ganas de abrazarlo ahí mismo, de la ternura que sentía hacia él. Luego, tuvo una punzada de dolor. Le hubiera encantado que Remus hubiera tocado de esa manera su barriga cuando estaba embarazada de Teddy, con esa tenue sonrisa fascinada que tenía Charlie en su rostro.

Tonks se mandó en seguida a no pensar lo tanto que le encantaría que algunas cosas hubieran sido diferentes mientras que otras, que se suponían debieron haber pasado, nunca lo hicieron. Esa clase de sentimientos le asaltaban así, de la nada, cuando Remus se colaba en sus pensamientos… Al menos, ya no deseaba con todas sus fuerzas su compañía cundo se sentía así, no tanto como antes.

Pero se mandó a no dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos y sentimientos y a decir algo, para que el silencio fuera roto y le hiciera más fácil no pensar.

—Tu madre va a estar encantada de ser de nuevo abuela —comentó, indicando al huevo, bromeando—. Ya está más que feliz con Victorie, el nuevo embarazo de Fleur; el embarazo de Audrey, el próximo casamiento de Ron con Hermione…

Charlie bajó la mano y lo oyó bufar y decir, más para sí que para ella.

—Sí, los Weasley se están reproduciendo… —con mal humor.

Tonks se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto espinoso y se dio un regaño mental. Ella sabía que, por lo menos Molly, molestaba a Charlie cada que podía con sus insinuaciones a que se buscara esposa y tuviera hijos. Y ella, que tenía a su propia madre pidiéndole que dejara de ser aurora, sabía lo que era esa clase de frustración.

—No todos… la verdad es que últimamente, es más la preocupación para que no lo hagan.

Lo oyó ahogar una risa, mientras la volvía ver.

—Hablas de Ginny y George, ¿eh?

Tonks asintió y los dos se sonrieron con cierta picardía, mientras el sudor empezaba a perlar sus pieles. Pensaron en silencio en Ginny y George, que habían tenido varias relaciones desde que George volvió a… _vivir_; y Harry y Ginny terminaran su noviazgo hacía unos dos años y medio. En la familia Weasley, los dos eran vistos con preocupación y cierta alarma, aunque en verdad, intentaban no meterse mucho con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, eran adultos y no era como si hicieran cosas inmorales… sólo "tenían mala suerte en el amor", como decían en la familia para zanjar la cuestión.

—Sí, bueno. Los Weasley somos (o éramos) de esas familias que tenían por costumbre salir de Hogwarts, casarse y tener muchos hijos… —comentó Charlie, como para decir algo y encogiéndose de hombros— ante eso, creo que mi madre lo está asumiendo muy bien. Lo de nosotros tres, quiero decir. Sólo nos persigue lo más que puede con sus consejos y preocupaciones, recordándonos a los tíos Filemón y Lucrecia, "solterones tristes que murieron solos en sus casas"… No está acostumbrada a personas como nosotros, más _curiosas _en sus vivencias, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Trató de reírse, pero solo pudo sonreír de una forma que ella no pudo describir. Era como si recordara tantos acontecimientos, que su rostro no supiera qué expresión terminar de poner y en esa sonrisa se insinuaran muchas emociones.

A Tonks le hubiera encantado preguntar más sobre las vivencias de él_, _porque algo en esa sonrisa misteriosa de Charlie le hizo pensar que, tal vez, su historia podía ser tan interesante o más que la de sus hermanos. Después de todo, había vivido fuera de casa, en otro país, desde los 18 años…

Esa información le golpeó con la fuerza de esas verdades que siempre están allí, pero nunca había notado del todo. Por alguna razón, al ver a su anfitrión, de repente sentía que no era el Charlie que ella pensaba que era. Sí bueno, era el mismo, pero diferente, aunque no sabía decir qué era lo que no concordaba del Charlie de apenas unos segundos antes. Se dio cuenta de que no era y no podía ser el compañero de clase que ella recordara ni, del todo, el hermano e hijo que los Weasley le bosquejaban.

De repente, sintió unas ganas y deseos irracionales y hasta impropios de conocer a _este _Charlie, el que abría la puerta de la habitación para invitarla a salir. Cuando lo hizo, llegó hasta ella otro golpe del aire frío natural en ese lugar, que la hizo sentir que el leve sudor producto de haber estado unos instantes en la habitación embrujada, se empezaba a congelar en su piel.

Tanto Charlie como ella se pasaron las mangas de sus camisas abrigadas por su rostro y cuello, mientras Tonks preguntaba:

—¿Cómo estás de la herida?

—Bien. Esa poción sedante me sigue haciendo efecto, gracias.

Charlie la vio sonreír de una manera, que lo hizo pensar que tal vez, habría dicho una estupidez al estar atontado por la poción. No lo recordaba, en serio que esas cosas eran muy potentes para él. Le hubiera gustado preguntar qué hizo o dijo, pero algo le decía que prefería no hacerlo, para no ayudarla en poder embromarlo el tiempo que siguiera ahí. De repente, se cuestionó cuánto exactamente era ese tiempo, no con el deseo de que se fuera sino de… tal vez, darse a la idea.

—Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy?

La mujer la volvió a ver, francamente sorprendida.

—Imagino que te pediré que me digas dónde me pueden dar una habitación donde no vean con extrañeza monedas de oro —dijo finalmente, con la mirada huidiza.

Charlie frunció el ceño, sin entender:

—Pues, yo no tenía pensado pedirte dinero —concluyó él. Hasta Charlie se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en un tono que daba a entender que se sentía despreciado, pero intentó mantener la dignidad al encogerse de hombros después de decirlo, como sino le diera importancia.

El cabello de ella volvió a aclararse un poco a un color más cálido. Charlie se dio cuenta de que le empezaba a encantar verlo cambiar a ese tipo de colores…

—En ese caso: no, no tengo planes. Creo que quedarme aquí y _no _quemar la casa al cocinar.

… Como le encantaba que lo hiciera tener ganas de sonreír con cualquier tonto comentario que saliera por su boca.

—No quiero tentar mi suerte. Estuvieron muy buenos tus huevos revueltos y té, pero… no gracias.

Ella le dio un medianamente fuerte puñetazo en el antebrazo, con falsa molestia. Luego, se encaminó a la cocina.

—Si logro lavar los trastos a lo _muggle _sin que nada se me caiga de las manos, ¿prometerás dejar de molestarme con eso?

Charlie sonrió. Sabía que las torpes manos de Nym en contacto con jabón y tratando de manipular algo, eran una apuesta segura a que ese algo no saldría totalmente incólume. Además, él ya había formulado, rápidamente, un plan de acción para ese día.

—¡Trato hecho! Pero si pierdes, tendrás que venir conmigo al mercado y luego, podríamos oír los cantos de arrullo de los Galeses Verdes.

Tonks lo miró y asintió. Por alguna razón, no le importaba mucho perder si ese era su plan.

**-o-**

Tonks seguía pensando que Charlie le había hecho trampa al insistir en que, el que se le haya zafado sólo un poco uno de los platos, era suficiente para decir que él ganaba. ¡Ni siquiera se había quebrado! Bueno sí, una esquina, pero no era para tanto.

Sin embargo, mientras Charlie iba de allá para acá de su casa y los alrededores, trayendo sacos pesados o bolsas, recogiendo las cosas que iba a vender; ella estaba muy emocionada de ir al mercado. No en sí por el mercado, tal vez era porque no se quedaba sola por horas, y estar con Charlie era… muy agradable, cuanto menos.

Además, después de hablar con su madre y Teddy mientras él se bañaba, lo vio tan entusiasmado con la perspectiva del plan del día, que ella se sintió aun más emocionada, como si fuera una niña pequeña que iba de paseo un domingo.

—Solo es por la mañana. Petra me relevará en la tarde.

—¿Petra?

Charlie siguió ordenando los paquetes, ensimismado, pasando la mirada de uno a otro como si estuviera corroborando y pasando lista de todo lo que debía tener, en contraposición con lo que tenía en frente. Aún así, le contestó:

—Sí, una de nosotros, los dragonalistas —Tonks vio como sonrió un instante, como si se recordara de algo muy agradable.

Sintió una punzada desagradable en el pecho, la cual no quiso analizar y expurgó enseguida de su cuerpo. Además, alguien con ese nombre y siendo dragonalista, no podía ser muy bonita.

Luego recordó que ella se llamaba Nymphadora y era aurora… y después, se hizo recordar que no tenía porqué pensar esas idioteces si Charlie y ella no eran pareja.

—No sabía que vendías productos en los fin de semana —dijo, por decir algo.

—Sí. No es nuestra principal responsabilidad, pero eso de ir recogiendo dientes, pesuñas, escamas… para ir a venderlo, es parte del contrato, se puede decir. Al menos solo tenemos que ir los fin de semana y, como somos varios dragonalistas, nos turnamos. —Charlie negó quedamente y se volvió a ella, como para excusarse—: Ganamos mucho de nuestro salario y de lo que se necesita para el mantenimiento de este lugar, con esas ventas.

Tonks asintió. Se imaginó que eso de comerciar con sustancia provenientes de animales mágicos en peligros de extinción tenía lógica, aunque a Charlie no le gustaba del todo.

En silencio, lo miró hacer un embrujo levitador a todas las bolsas y sacos para que lo rodearan. Ella buscó el saquito de polvos flu que estaba arriba de un banquito a la par de la gran chimenea y se acercó a Charlie, para dárselo.

Él dirigió su cuerpo y mirada a Tonks.

—Vas antes que yo, pero primero tienes que saber a dónde vas ¿no? Repite después de mí, por favor: _Pia__ţă __Albastruvale_.

Sino hubiera estado acostumbrada a los hechizos desde pequeña, tal vez hubiera pensado que era un trabalenguas. Al cuarto intento, lo logró decir y cuando lo dijo tres veces seguidas bien, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco cuando Charlie le pidió que lo dijera de nuevo, el pelirrojo se dio por contento.

—Bien, ve primero. —hizo un ademán a la bolsita con polvos flu y ella echó el puño al fuego, para que este se alzara con un rugido y se volviera verde.

Con naturalidad, se metió en este, dijo el nombre del lugar al que iba y, cuando llegó al otro lado, se sintió algo mareada, pero no porque el paso de llegada era fuerte como siempre y casi se caía. Era por el lugar… ¡Qué lugar!

Tonks, que estaba acostumbrada al callejón Diagón, le pareció que: _Pia__ţă __Albastruvale _era más grande, bulliciosa y caótica. A los lados del lugar, cientos de metros más allá, podía ver unos árboles muy altos, frondosos y gruesos, flaqueando un camino de piedra y debajo de un cielo engañosamente despejado, porque el viento frío se colaba hasta su piel.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por una enorme construcción circular de un piso, en donde habían muchas chimeneas en una mitad y tiendas de prestigio en la otra. En el medio de todo, sin orden aparente, se encontraban puestos con toldos de diferentes colores como techos, que tenían los nombres de su tienda en un abecedario que ella desconocía.

El sonido de las personas hablando y de algunos de los productos, junto a la sensación de perenne movimiento, eran hasta abrumadores. Una anciana con dos niños en las manos y un bulto amarrado a la espalda iba hacia ella y le decía algo en rumano. Tonks iba a decirle que no entendía, cuando oyó el golpe.

Charlie había tenido un mal "aterrizaje". Simplemente, se lo encontró en el suelo de adoquines junto a varios de los sacos, uno de los cuales (lleno de pezuñas) se había abierto.

La anciana y los niños ayudaron mientras Tonks, por puro impulso, se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?

Él la miró, enrojecido y sonriente.

—En mi defensa tengo que decir que no es muy fácil mantener el equilibrio en un aterrizaje de polvos flu con varios bultos a los lados. —luego, Charlie les dijo algo en rumano a los niños y la mujer. Ellos siguieron recogiendo las pezuñas para ponerlas en el saco, aunque parecía que el pelirrojo les había dicho que no era necesario.

Tonks se había agachado al lado de él, Charlie le sonrió como si tal cosa y se puso rápidamente en pie con un saco en cada brazo. Ella se mandó a no acercar las manos a su camisa para no buscar la herida cicatrizante de él, y más bien, se ocupó de un saco que estaba a punto de abrirse.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar, cuando aseguró el producto.

Charlie se dio cuenta de que miraba su costado y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, estoy bien. —dirigió de nuevo sus atenciones amistosas a la señora y los niños, conversando de tal manera, que Tonks dio por hecho que se conocían de antes.

Cuando los sacos estuvieron de nuevo alrededor de Charlie, y después de que la señora se fue haciendo uso de la red flu; él inició el camino, tratando de hablar con ella sobre las tiendas más populares del lugar o las que se encontraran en su recorrido, a la vez que a cada instante era saludado por todo tipo de personas y él les respondía y conversaba un poco con algunas de ellas.

—Casi que te creo una celebridad por estos rumbos —comentó Tonks, divertida.

Charlie hizo que los bultos cayeran al suelo al decir un contrahechizo antes de encogerse de hombros, con modestia:

—Los dragonalistas ayudamos a una villa de magos hace un par de años, cuando un Ironbelly salvaje había querido mudarse de territorio al de ellos y… los quiso expulsar de ahí…

Se quedó callado, prefiriendo ponerse a organizar la pequeña tienda y su mostrador. Tonks no iba a preguntar más del tema. Imaginó que si tuvieron que hacerse cargo de un dragón que atacó a un pueblo, podrían haber habido bajas civiles. Además, supuso que esas personas, al menos algunas, debían saber que él estuvo en la llamada "Batalla de Hogwarts"… como fuera, no quería hablar de esos temas.

—Y dime, ¿A cuánto vendemos… las escamas?

**-o-**

Las horas transcurrieron más rápido de lo que creyó. Y no que estuvieran ocupados con los clientes: Fueron pocos aunque, cuando llegaban, la mayoría compraban en grandes cantidades.

Se hizo rápido por la conversación, los juegos propios de momentos de espera que se inventaron (como: _"¿qué está pensando…_" y apuntaban a cualquier transeúnte) y, simplemente, por la deliciosa compañía. Sus sentidos del humor se complementaban, podían seguirse tanto la idea más descabellada (_"Piénsalo bien Tonks, creo que soy más moreno que blanco" _le había dicho él, enseñándole su antebrazo muy velludo y lleno de pecas. Ella había acariciado el brazo que le había presentado repetidamente, con una sonrisa de niña que le diera cariño a su gato, mientras le decía su teoría sobre que él en verdad era un mestizo cuyos colores de piel no se habían mezclado)… como filosofar con vislumbres de gran profundidad de la diferencias en la discriminación a los squib frente a la que se le daba a los hijos de muggles, por ejemplo.

Cuando llegó Petra, los dos no se creyeron que ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que llegaron ahí. De hecho, habían necesitado ver sus respectivos relojes al unísono para corroborarlo, lo que les hizo oír la risa de la mujer.

Tonks se dijo que, aunque sólo un poco mayor que ellos y tuviera un cuerpo esbelto (tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario), no era muy agraciada; aunque parecía tener una personalidad divertida. Después de que Charlie las presentara, la había visto con una sonrisa, intentó decir "Gusto en conocerte" en un inglés con mucho acento, y se volvió a Charlie. Tonks los vio enzarzarse en lo que, sin lugar a dudas, era un interrogatorio de ella a él, con una sonrisa pícara y cómplice y miradas hacia Tonks, como si deseara giñarle y decirle: _"Sí, él puede decir todo lo que quiera, pero tú y yo sabemos que hay más"; _mientras Charlie intentaba salir avante de este.

La aurora se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco sonrosada de lo que esa mujer parecía creer de ellos, aunque le divirtiera ver a Charlie en la misma situación que ella misma.

Finalmente, Petra pareció decir algo que sería como un: "_Sí, lo que tú digas"_, encogiéndose de hombros y, en seguida, empezó a preguntar por lo del negocio.

Cuando los dos estaban listos y hambrientos para irse a almorzar a un puesto de comida que Charlie no dejaba de halagar, Petra la miró un instante y, con seriedad, le habló a él. El pelirrojo le asintió, como si le prometiera algo y, luego, la mujer volvió a posar la mirada en la metamorfomaga:

—En serio, gusto conocerte.

Cuando se fueron, entre el mar de gente, uno justo al lado del otro para que ella no se perdiera, Tonks le empezó a preguntar para embromarlo:

—¿Y? Parece que te regañó al final.

Charlie enrojeció.

—Simplemente me recordó que no fuera un bruto contigo.

Tonks enrojeció también, sonriendo, y dijo algo de que ella se podía defender muy bien contra un mago tenebroso, podría con él. Charlie le dio la razón con un encogimiento de hombros. No le dijo que parecía fácil que ella lo tuviera a su merced sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, sino todo lo contrario… y se contuvo de tomarle la mano mientras seguían caminando.

**-o-**

Habían regresado a la cabaña justo después de comer, cuando la sobremesa se había alargado por casi una hora.

Apenas Charlie pasó por la chimenea, una lechuza pequeña, parecida a _Pigwidgeon_, empezó a picar muy rápido en la ventana. Él tomó el mensaje y le pidió a Tonks que le diera cualquier cosa de recompensa, mientras éste buscaba entre sus papeles un informe sobre el huevo que estaba encubando. Cuando le puso los papeles a la pequeña lechuza en las patas, esta salió volando con una rapidez y fuerza que los sorprendió.

Luego de comprobar que la quemada prácticamente estaba cicatrizada, y de ponerse un poco de pomada; Charlie se volvió a ella, frotándose las manos de gusto y con una sonrisa:

—¡¿Lista para los Galeses Verdes?

Reaccionando a esa felicidad en el rostro de él, de repente Tonks estuvo lista y le asintió con ganas.

Los dos cogieron sus escobas y unos suéteres más gruesos, antes de salir de la cabaña. Cuando él cerró la puerta y Tonks iba a subirse en su escoba para iniciar el viaje, Charlie extendió uno de sus brazos frente a ella, un poco más arriba de su pecho y la volvió a ver, con seriedad y apremio:

—No, primero…

Y la indicó con su varita rápidamente, diciendo algún hechizo que ella no logró entender de la impresión al ver un resplandor amarillento y sentir un hormigueo frío que venía desde su ropa. Siendo una aurora, no le gustaba para nada ser indicada con una varita y, menos, ser hechizada. Pero, aunque su primera reacción fue defenderse, no lo hizo. Tal vez porque el movimiento fue tan rápido que ni pudo hacerlo, o porque Charlie le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo como: _"¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!", _cuando no pudo al quedarse aún más estupefacta al verlo indicarse a sí mismo y hacer, al parecer, el mismo hechizo.

Luego, Charlie la volvió a ver y le sonrió, sintiendo como la adrenalina lo empezaba a invadir con la sola idea de dar una visita cualquiera con Nym a esa manada de dragones. Aunque, como la vio con el ceño fruncido, viendo su ropa, entendió que debía explicarle lo que había hecho:

—Ya hechicé tu ropa para que sea más resistente al fuego, por si acaso. ¡Ahora sí! —y ensanchó la sonrisa, los ojos brillantes de emoción—. ¡Los Galeses Verdes nos esperan!

Tonks lo siguió con emoción también, no podía ser de otra forma con ese entusiasmo contagioso de él.

**-o-**

Bajaron en escoba por el cielo de las montañas como por dos horas. En otros momentos, Charlie podría haber hecho el trayecto hacia el territorio de los Galeses Verdes en menos de veinte minutos. Pero en ese día, con los vientos fuertes y frío, temía que Nym se cayera. Aunque se reconocía que el manejo de la escoba que ella había dejado ver en la mañana del viernes era muy bueno, no se fiaba del todo de una mujer que había visto, durante años en Hogwarts, llevar el desastre a donde fuera, haciendo caer cualquier cosa y hasta a ella misma al chocar con los más extraños obstáculos.

Sin embargo, no sólo se trataba de que no quería cargar en la conciencia con una caída de la escoba por parte de Nym, sino que deseaba enseñarle algo de la reserva. Quería que viera, aunque fuera de pasada, ciertos puntos de la pequeña cordillera, orgullo de cualquiera de las personas que vivían en ella.

Y Nym parecía en verdad interesada, disfrutándolo. Por lo que Charlie decidió dar un poco más de rodeos, con la secreta finalidad de verle cambiar el cabello de un color cálido a otro con cada nueva sorpresa.

Le enseñó, a lo lejos, la más baja de las puntas de las montañas. A diferencia de las demás, esa saliente no tenía colores verdes sino amarillentos y, su cima, no estaba nevada.

—Es un volcán medianamente activo. Ahí viven flora y varios animales de fuego, más que todo Salamandras y Fénix —le había explicado, y el color del cabello de ella se había hecho morado oscuro, por lo que él se mandó a acotar—: No te preocupes, las personas que trabajan en esa reserva son excelentes, lo tienen todo controlado.

Y su cabello clareó más…

Luego, mientras le contaba algunas cosas del volcán y lo que se encontraba ahí, la guió hacia las parcelas de hongos y flores gigantes, donde vivían algunas hadas e insectos mágicos muy interesantes. Nym, con el cabello de un rosa fuerte, se acercó mucho al lugar que parecía multicolor y brillante a la vez, con una sonrisa grande e infantil que a Charlie le encantó.

—No te acerques mucho a los hongos, algunos tiran esporas que te pueden dejar peor de cómo debí estar ayer con tu poción…

Nym dio una carcajada y él sonrió más, feliz, mientras la seguía y trataba de responderle a cuanta cosa se le ocurría formular. Su alegría no se fue, por más que las pocas hadas iluminadas que estaban levantadas en el día (ellas solían tener más actividad en la noche) huían de ella.

Algo a regañadientes, siguieron su camino, mientras Nym le preguntaba:

—Creí que esta era una reserva de Dragones…

—Esta _es _una reserva mágica, la más grande de Europa —le contestó, con orgullo—. En ella no hay sólo dragones, sino todo tipo de especies animales, seres y flora que estén en peligro de extinción o que hayan tenido que alejarse de sus hábitats, más que todo por la expansión de las sociedades _muggles. _

—No tenía idea —le dijo ella, frunció las cejas y un rictus apenado en los labios, como si sintiera tonta por eso y lo aumentara para hacerlo una broma.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y miró a Nym. Siguiendo el camino por inercia, vio como las constantes ráfagas de viento frío movían su cabello lacio, y habían empalidecido su piel, aunque tuvieran las mejillas sonrosadas. Otra vez tuvo la certeza de que era muy linda, pero eso no era de lo que hablaba:

—Muchos que no están en el ramo, no saben de la Dominant. Como yo no sé… la mitad de los conjuros defensivos y ofensivos que debes conocer.

—¿ Dominant?

Charlie le asintió.

—Sí, _"Dominant din fiecare"_, "Territorio de todos", así se llama la reserva… y este, el pueblo, se llama _"Sat din fiecare"_, "Pueblo de todos". Nosotros les llamamos Dominat y Sat a secas. Por los nombres, te imaginarás lo épica que fue la discusión por la búsqueda del apelativo que complaciera a todos los involucrados…

Nym lo miraba y le sonrió, luego hizo un ademán con la cabeza, pidiéndole que se explayara con el tema y él, con ese sentimiento muy parecido al patriotismo en el pecho, lo hizo.

—Muchos de los investigadores de todo el mundo que vienen hasta aquí, se refugian en el Sat mientras hacen sus indagaciones. También hay algunos de los Guardabosques y sus familias en él, como unos pocos funcionarios burócratas y comerciantes.

—Vaya… —Charlie creyó ver que le quiso decir algo más, pues había abierto y cerrado la boca unas dos veces. Pero prefirió callárselo y lo miró, como pidiendo más información.

—También está el bar-restaurante-posada —le dijo, algo a regañadientes. Tal vez lo que quería era saber si podía guarnecerse en el pueblo, en vez de en su cabaña.

—¿Al que le encantaría conocer mis galeones? No gracias, estoy bien donde estoy.

Sonrió, pensando que si él fuera también un metamorfo, tal vez se hubiera puesto su cabello de un color chillón (bueno, diferente al que ya tenía), quitándole la mirada para que no viera su rubor entre tantas pecas. Lo complacía que alguien alabara sus dotes de anfitrión… cayó en la cuenta de que nunca lo había sido, no al menos desde que vivía en la montaña. Nym era la primera…

Se aclaró la garganta y siguió diciendo:

—Aquí hay muchas especies de varios lugares, no sólo de Europa, también hay algunas de Asia y América. Claro, se escogen cuidadosamente, para que puedan vivir en este clima y ambiente y no sean rivales entre sí. No tienes idea de la planeación…

Y le siguió hablando, de varias historias de la Dominant, mientras se redirigían hacia las planicies, donde estaban los Galeses Verdes. En medio del camino, le enseñaba o indicaba lugares, territorios de fauna y especies que no se podían vislumbrar desde esa altura. Entre esos, le mostró una pequeña parcela de sauces boxeadores, siempre peleando entre sí, en un movimiento que los había hecho totalmente evitados por la fauna circundante. Iba a decirle eso, pero prefirió no ahondar más en el tema, porque el cabello de Nym se hizo de un color tan oscuro, casi negro, que le dijo que debía cambiar rápido la conversación.

Siguió más al oeste. Ahí, le enseñó algunas de las cuevas y le contó varias curiosidades de sus rocas con habilidades especiales y los Goblins que vivían en ellas. Pero eso no le clareó mucho el cabello, por más que parecía en verdad interesada.

Charlie buscaba en su mapa mental de la Dominant qué enseñarle a continuación, cuando una bandada de _Ecos alados _(pequeñas aves de color blanco con ribetes negros, parecidos a los pichones) pasaron cerca de ellos. Nym no les puso mayor atención, por eso Charlie decidió meterse en el camino de la bandada logrando que la misma, como un pedido de que se quitaran del camino, cantara en un coro muy melodioso e inteligentemente hecho, algo que parecía salido de gargantas humanas entrenadas por años para ese fin, en un dialecto desconocido, pero dulce. Al regresar Charlie donde Nym se sonrieron, mientras él miraba cómo su cabello se volvía amarillo.

Cuando le enseñó uno de los ríos ya estaban próximos a llegar donde los Galeses Verdes. Pero esa extensión enorme de agua de color entre verduzca y azul oscuro, muy honda y con una corriente tan suave que más bien parecía mar; merecía ser visto. El cabello de Nym se hizo de un verde oscuro, mientras lo veía maravillada y ensimismada. Luego, cambió a un color anaranjado al ver, cerca de una de sus largas y lisas orillas, a dos personas de agua subirse en unas rocas. Eran dos hembras, una unos años mayor que la otra que parecía empezar la pubertad.

Charlie apenas pudo oír el leve rumor de su Canto, pero aún así, creyó sentir un poco los efectos de sus voces mágicamente atrayentes y embargantes. Le hizo un ademán a Nym, diciéndole que se podía acercar un poco más e iniciando él mismo el camino. Ella lo siguió.

Según lo que entendía, la mayor le enseñaba a la menor. Las dos eran muy parecidas: piel blanca sonrosada, cabello acaramelado y colas de pez verdes brillantes (aunque de diferente tono). Eran algo robustas pero aún así, muy hermosas.

Según lo que le contara aquella experta en gente del agua, esa clase de enseñanzas rituales solían hacerse de progenitora a su hija. Los Cantos eran tratados con tanta reverencia y respeto por las familias de la Gente del Agua, que cada una tenía diferentes melodías y se podía saber, si eras un estudioso claro, al oír a alguna sirena de cuál población y familia pertenecía.

Sonrió, congratulándose por recordar eso aunque no fuera sobre su campo de especialización.

Iba a acercarse un poco más, mientras miraba a la madre, que cantaba embelesada ella misma con su voz y se volvió a Nym, listo para darle el detallado informe, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba de una forma que no parecía halagüeña: los ojos entornados y el cabello de un color rojo que parecía peligroso.

—¿No están algo lejos de su hábitat natural? —le preguntó entonces, mientras mejoraba la expresión.

—Sí, pero esa familia de sirenas griegas necesitaban asilo, y ellas dijeron que podían vivir en agua dulce, por lo que, aquí están —le explicó, e iba a decirle la información, cuando la vio posar sus ojos en ellas, y preguntar como para sí misma:

—¿No debería ponerse algo de ropa para cuando salen del agua?

En medio de un instante de sorpresa, a Charlie se le ocurrió que antes lo había mirado de esa manera, porque no le gustó que viera a la madre cantar, cuando estaba desnuda. Como si Nym estuviera celosa.

—No. Están en su hábitat, mientras estén en su área y no le hagan daño a otras especies protegidas, pueden hacer lo que quieran…

—Mmmm… —dijo ella, como si pensara que eso no era suficiente para condonar la falta. Charlie la seguía viendo, sonriente y Nym se percató de eso—: ¿Qué?

—Nada —le respondió al instante, encogiendo un hombro y haciendo más ancha la sonrisa. Sin embargo, algo en sus ademanes, pareció hacerla entender lo que él estaba pensando.

Nym cambió de nuevo el color de su cabello, pero Charlie estuvo más consciente de su rubor y cómo no le pudo sostener la mirada mientras una sonrisa la asaltaba. No supo cuanto tiempo la estuvo mirando, hasta que ella tomó valor, subió la cabeza hacia el frente y dijo:

—¿No teníamos que ver a unos dragones?

—Sí, ¡Vamos a ver unos dragones! —le respondió e inició la marcha.


	5. IV

**IV**

… Aún sentía ese terrible vacío en el cuerpo, casi como nauseas sin serlas del todo. El corazón agitado y el frío en la piel no lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse aunque ya estaban seguros, en la parcela algo inclinada y con el césped bien cortado frente a su cabaña.

Y Nym, yendo detrás de él con su parloteo, no lo mejoraba. En ese momento, necesitaba soledad, silencio, para poder tranquilizarse y no empeorar las cosas. Pero Nym insistía aún más en seguirlo, hablando sin detenerse y demandante, haciéndole cada vez más difícil el autocontrol.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, después de apenas susurrar el _Alohomora, _como si temiera que si abría más la boca, cualquier tontería saldría de ella. La puerta se abrió con demasiada fuerza, golpeándose en la pared del lado con un sonido que lo hizo tener un respingo y ser más consciente de su alrededor…

—… ¡Vamos, Charlie! —le llegó la voz de Nym al instante— ¡No fue para tanto! Sólo tuve que escapar de esa dragona y su fuego con la escoba y, cuando se puso difícil a la llegada del que debía ser su compañero, allí estuviste para ayudarme. Además, tú mismo dijiste que los Galeses Verdes comunes eran de los dragones más inofensivos.

"_¡¿Inofensivos?" _pensó él, mordiéndose los labios para no decirlo a gritos. Sintió los lados de su quijada palpitar cuando cerró tan fuerte la boca, que casi se molía los dientes al rechinarlos. _"¡Estamos hablando de DRAGONES, por las barbas de Merlín!". _Aunque hizo sus manos puños, se mandó a no mover los brazos, caminando hacia su alcoba.

Nym seguía hablando, con tono más serio y algo contrito:

—Está bien, lo admito. Ir a tratar de ver de cerca a uno de los cachorros, no fue lo más inteligente del mundo, aunque no se veía la madre cerca… Lo siento.

—¡No! —autocontrol, inutilizado. Charlie se volvió a ella y antes de darse cuenta, le estaba gritando para sacarse su frustración del cuerpo— ¡Eso no fue lo estúpido! ¡Lo estúpido fue que fueras a un territorio de dragones sin tu varita!

Nym frunció el ceño, tanto, que cuando abrió la boca, Charlie estuvo seguro que ella también le gritaría, pero no lo hizo:

—Creí que era seguro, como me invitaste y sabías que no podía hacer magia…

Y ahí estaba él, gritándole con aún más ahínco.

—¡Pero nunca me dijiste que te habían confiscado la varita! Por más que se suponía que no puedes hacer magia, cualquier ley deja que uno se defienda de los peligros de muerte con ella… ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! ¡Si hubiera sabido, no te habría dejado ni salir de la cabaña!

—¿No me hubieras dejado? —repitió Nym.

Y otra vez, Charlie lo vio: el cabello rojo oscuro, los ojos gachos. Estaba enojada con él.

Prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto antes de abrir la boca de nuevo y empeorar la situación.

Se tiró a la cama a ver los árboles por la ventana, sus ramas y hojas movidas por el viento, como si danzaran acorde a la sinfonía del mundo. La mayoría de las veces, esa visión lograba tranquilizarlo, transportarlo a un estado de conciencia en que no pensaba en algo y podía pasar tanto cinco minutos como horas de esa manera.

Aún así, no lograba tranquilizarse del todo. Recordaba cómo Nym estuvo a pocos metros de dos dragones que le enviaban a la vez sus ráfagas de fuego. Si él no hubiera llegado, quién sabe cómo, apareciéndose junto a ella y tomándola rápidamente, desapareciendo y apareciendo a varios kilómetros de ahí, Nym habría muerto.

Y lo peor era que él lo había hecho inconscientemente, como si fuera el mismo niño de cinco años que achicó mágicamente la puerta de su habitación para correr al cuarto de sus padres, estando seguro de que había un espectro debajo de la cama… La rescató por puro milagro porque él, él, su cuerpo y su mente, se había quedado de piedra, sintiendo con toda su potencia esa sensación que no se le iba del todo, como una adrenalina oscura que lo hacía sentir terror.

**-o-**

Tonks se había quedado con la boca abierta y los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta cerrada y ominosa, la misma que había dado un gran golpe por la fuerza que había tenido Charlie al tirársela en la cara.

No entendía qué rayos había pasado.

Se paseó por la sala, sin importarle en nada tratar de tener cuidado con sus extremidades. ¿Si chocaba con algo y esto se rompía? ¡Qué importaba! Charlie sí tenía su varita y bien que debía saber usar el _Reparo. _

Tonks se dejó caer en un sillón, aún con los brazos cruzados y en medio de un bufido. Por una vez, no había chocado con nada. ¡Bah!... Tonks se mantuvo ahí, sentada muy erguida, rechinando los dientes y moviendo frenéticamente un pie.

Pero, después de varios minutos de airada indignación, se dijo que tal vez Charlie no merecía toda su furia. Al fin y al cabo, que le había salvado de, al menos, una buena chamuscada.

O eso entendía ella. Lo único que recordaba con claridad, es que estaba huyendo de la dragona, yendo hacia donde Charlie le había dicho que terminaba el territorio de la hembra, para que la dejara en paz. Sin embargo, en un momento creyó oír otro aleteo desde un lado y un grito del pelirrojo. Cuando se dio cuenta, sintió calor viniendo hacia ella desde dos frentes con unos poderosos rugidos de fondo, a la vez que el abrazo casi asfixiante, le rodeó el tronco desde atrás (uno de los brazos apretó la cintura, otro cruzó su pecho hacia un hombro), seguido de la inconfundible sensación de que la llevaban hacia una desaparición conjunta.

No supo en dónde había aparecido, porque cayó al suelo desde la altura de menos de un metro, después de que el abrazo la dejara a merced del frío y ella no siguiera ejerciendo el control de su escoba.

Estaba acomodándose para ponerse en pie, cuando una manaza le agarró de la muñeca y la levantó fácilmente. Después de ponerla en pie, Charlie había estado a la par de ella con la escoba bien agarrada en una mano, viendo al suelo y respirando con fuerza, en un movimiento que movía todo su fuerte torso.

Tonks se había quitado alguna suciedad de la ropa, mientras decía, con la voz algo insegura, llena aún de un desasosiego que poco a poco remitía:

—¡Uf! ¡Por poco! ¡Gracias por el rescate, Charlie! Muy Gryffindor de tu parte.

La metamorfomaga, sentada en la sala y recordando los hechos, se dijo que simplemente, había intentado tranquilizarse ella misma con la tonta broma. Y que Charlie reaccionó muy extraño ante ella…

Después del estúpido chiste, lo había vuelto a ver en busca de su complicidad en la mirada o su muy contagiosa sonrisa, empezando a dar una carcajada nerviosa. Pero se quedó muda. Cuando por fin Charlie se volvió, en su rostro lleno de pecas y, la gran mayoría de las veces muy afable, había una expresión de un apenas controlado enojo. Y la miraba como si ella fuera la culpable de eso, como si hubiera acabado de insultar a su familia o algo así.

Tonks le había preguntando qué le pasaba, y Charlie simplemente había tirado la escoba al suelo con fuerza y empezado a caminar hacia la casa. Tonks lo había seguido, después de recoger las escobas e insistiendo en hablarle, mientras él más se empecinaba en permanecer en silencio y huir de ella.

Luego, poco después de que ella dejara las escobas tiradas cerca de una pared, Charlie por fin se había vuelto a gritarle, para luego, tirarle la puerta en la cara.

Tonks, después de subir las piernas en la butaca para sentarse sobre ellas, trató de entender qué había hecho mal en todo el asunto. Y luego, se dijo que nada y se mandó a encogerse de hombros, darle lo que él tanto quería al parecer, (tiempo y espacio), y no acercarse ni a la puerta de su cuarto.

En un arrebato, alistó su equipaje como si se fuera a ir en seguida, pero no lo hizo, diciéndose que iba a esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y todo volviera a la normalidad. Luego, se rió: eso sí era extraño, había terminado varada en Rumanía, en una reserva mágica y en una cabaña donde, al pasar dos días con alguien, ya le parecía que había algo "normal" en ese estilo de vida. Dejó de reírse de sí misma y miró hacia la puerta. Ese deseo casi irrefrenable de arreglar las cosas con él, sí que no era normal.

Tonks se levantó del sofá y miró alrededor, como para buscar en qué entretenerse y pasar el tiempo hasta que las "cosas volvieran a la normalidad". Pensó en hacer el té para los dos; pero de repente se le ocurrió que tal vez había un poco de verdad en las bromas de Charlie sobre su temor de que ella entrara en su cocina, y desechó la idea. Finalmente, después de ocurrírsele avivar un poco el fuego casi extinto de la chimenea se dijo, más emocionada y alegre, que lo mejor era usar un poco de polvos Flu y pasar un buen tiempo hablando con Teddy de la "Dominant".

**-o-**

Lo que lo hizo despertarse de ese "no hacer algo, sólo mirar", fue la sorpresiva risa femenina que le llegó desde la sala, seguido de un torrente de palabras que no entendió, pero que eran alegres y divertidas.

Nym…

Charlie sonrió y se dio cuenta de nuevo de él mismo, y que se sentía muy bien.

Perezosamente, oyendo con concentración para no perderse nada de lo que ella dijera o alguna otra de sus carcajadas, miró su reloj de muñeca. Se dio cuenta, con gran sorpresa, de que había pasado poco más que una hora acostado, hasta que por fin el ver el mecer de los árboles había hecho su magia. Ya estaba tranquilo, ya podía salir a disculparse y comer algo, como le recordó su estómago con un retortijón.

Cuando salió, casi lo primero que vio fue la maleta de Nym cerca de la puerta, con su escoba voladora encima, como si la bruja estuviera a punto de irse.

Con algo de miedo y muy apenado miró hacia la chimenea, frente a la cual la mujer se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos descansando en su regazo. Hablaba con la cabeza de su hijo, hecha de fuego, a pocos centímetros de ella.

Ella le estaba asintiendo y sonriendo, antes de hacerle una pregunta al pequeño.

Definitivamente, tenía que pedirle disculpas y lograr que no se fuera de la cabaña, al menos no enojada con él.

Fue hacia el lugar e iba a empezar a decirle algo, cuando lo asaltó una necesidad que hasta lo hizo parar en seco su camino. Las ganas de sentarse detrás de ella y abrazarla fueron tan grandes, que casi podía imaginar sentir en su pecho la espalda de Nym y en su abrazo, su cintura. O recordar… que ya la había abrazado.

Charlie se mandó a dejar de verla, pero no lo logró.

Las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores, pero al menos ya la había abrazado. Se tenía que reconocer que varias veces a lo largo de esos pocos días, había tenido ganas de simplemente tocarla… o no sólo simplemente tocarla, no al menos después de que en su mente se abriera la verdadera posibilidad de algo más, después de verla a ella celosa por la sirena.

O de creer que estaba celosa por la sirena.

Como fuera, que en ese momento debía dejar de pensar las posibilidades, y ponerle atención en lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo con una sonrisa:

—… ¡Que vengas! —ella se volvió a su niño, diciéndole con ahínco—. Ya verás que se parece en algo a George… —sin verlo, le hizo un ademán fuerte con la mano para que fuera donde ella—. Y él sabe muuuuucho más de lo que yo te estuve contando sobre este lugar.

—_¿En serio?_ —la voz del niño estaba llena de entusiasmo.

Cuando Charlie estuvo junto a ella, Nym lo volvió a ver sonriente y luego palmeó al lado de la alfombra, invitándolo a sentarse. Él lo hizo y, cuando se acomodó, se dio cuenta de que había apoyado uno de sus antebrazos en el muslo de ella...

—Teddy, te presento a Charles Weasley, el mítico hermano mayor dragonalista de los Weasley —decía Nym, con un tono juguetón, como si fuera algún tipo de presentadora de circo y él, su mejor atracción.

… Él no quitó el brazo de su pierna, y ella no hizo ningún ademán de no querer tenerlo así, tan cerca, que sus costados se tocaban al estar sentados uno a la par del otro.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Teddy, el famoso metamorfomago de las narices de cerdo —lo saludó con efusividad.

Oyó la risa del niño y pudo ver, en medio de las llamaradas verdes que tenían la forma del rostro del pequeño, que en verdad su nariz se convirtió a una versión porcina, y empezó a gruñir con ella con algarabía. Nym y él le rieron la gracia.

**-o-**

—Tu niño es tremendamente despierto y curioso —le dijo Charlie, justo después de que terminaran de hablar con Teddy.

Ella asintió, con un aire orgulloso.

—Sí, lo es. Sacó mi energía y la inteligencia de su padre, lo cual es una mezcla perfecta para sacar canas verdes cuando quiere, pero es un niño… —parecía que no encontraba la palabra correcta, pero se decidió por—: es perfecto.

Lo dijo con amor en toda ella, en las palabras, en el tono, en la sonrisa y en la expresión de su cuerpo. Rosa chillón. El amor hacia su hijo en el cabello de Nym era de un rosa chillón y fuerte… ¿Cuál habría sido el color de pelo solo visto en toda su extensión por Remus Lupin? Ese, el del gran sentimiento cuyos restos aun estaba ahí y que parecía a veces ensombrecer a Nym cuando recordaba a su marido o algo que tuviera que ver con la batalla en Hogwarts.

Se imaginó que algo de los pensamientos y sentimientos sobre esa noche se dejó ver en su rostro, porque Nym lo miró con interés y preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo? —más seria aún.

Como si hubiera salido de un trance, Charlie negó con fuerza y la miró, ahí, tan cerca de ella aún, lo cual le hizo más difícil recordar qué podía decir por estar mirando sus labios.

Rápidamente, dio con lo más importante y pudo verla a los ojos con facilidad.

—Nym, lo siento… no debí gritarte. Es que en serio, estaba muy… agitado por lo del ataque de los dragones y ya sabes, me desquité tontamente.

La mirada de ella se suavizó y una leve sonrisa apenada se abrió en su boca, mientras le respondía con cierto nerviosismo:

—Yo lo siento también. Es verdad, ir al territorio de un dragón, acercarse a una cría y sin la varita, no fue lo más inteligente del mundo. Creo que me dejé llevar por la relajación que me hizo sentir el canto de las otras dos dragonas a sus crías…

Charlie estuvo a punto de decir algo así como "te lo dije", pero no lo hizo. Nym lo miraba de cierta forma que… no quería embromarla. No quería decir algo que terminara o arruinara el momento. Y temió haberlo hecho con su silencio, porque ella le quitó la mirada, se sonrojó un poco, sonriéndose de cierta manera que a él le pareció encantador, pero que le decía que ella estaba de cierta forma… ¿avergonzada, tal vez?

—Charlie… ¿puedo…? —él le hizo un ademán amistoso, preguntándole: "¿puedo qué?", pero ella no le respondió, simplemente se dijo—: ¡Oh! ¿Qué diantres?

Y lo abrazó. Sus brazos rodeando su torso a la altura de las costillas, la cabeza por encima de su hombro. Sí, un abrazo. Uno que lo hizo sentir tan cómodo y sutilmente feliz, que se lo contestó al instante, tratando de que sus fuertes brazos fueran eco de la acaricia que eran los de ella en su espalda.

No sabía qué era lo que quería hacer Nym, cuál era la idea que necesitaba de su permiso; pero en ese momento, sintiendo esa emoción y sensación tan placentera, estaba seguro que lo que fuera, él simplemente diría "sí".

Nym subió la cabeza de su hombro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego lo soltó… Charlie sintió un golpe de frío que lo dejó en estado como de aturdimiento. No entendía lo que pasaba, porqué lo abrazó y lo soltó, y estaba muy contrariado con que el abrazo no estuviera ahí, en su cuerpo, como para siquiera intentar buscar respuestas.

Le costó concentrarse en lo que ella le estaba diciendo sin mirarlo:

—… por lo que gracias, y te diría que fue muy Gryffindor de tu parte, pero la última vez que lo intenté… —se rascó detrás de la oreja, como si necesitara hacer algo más que hablar rápido y nerviosamente.

Fue cuando Charlie sintió que su cerebro por fin volvía a conectarse, y entendió que le había agradecido. Muy bonita forma de agradecer, se dijo con una sonrisa.

Mirarla mientras parecía no saber qué hacer con ella misma, le hizo sentir ganas de volverla a tener en los brazos pero, en vez de eso, le agarró una muñeca de improviso y se levantó, haciendo que ella lo siguiera en el movimiento.

—Ayer dijiste que hacías un excelente puré de papas, y me gustaría que me enseñaras la receta.

En otras condiciones, Charlie creía que Nym habría hecho algún comentario en broma sobre el asunto; pero se dio cuenta de que estaba tan concentrada en no verlo (o en ver el pecho de él), que parecía no ocurrírsele nada para decir. Estaban tan cerca que Charlie se juró, podía sentir el calor corporal de ella en él aún entre sus ropas. Al darse cuenta de que aún no le había soltado la muñeca, hizo uso de ese contacto para jalarla hacia la cocina, caminando de medio lado, para no dejar de verla.

—Tú has el puré, yo haré el acompañamiento.

—No se vale —por fin había dicho ella—. Tienes la magia de tu lado.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Nym, esto no es una competencia y, además: ¿Acaso te crees que no puedo cocinar a lo _muggle_?

—¿Qué decías de que no se trataba de una competencia?

**-o-**

Y no, los siguientes minutos en la cocina no se trataron de una competencia, pero había _algo _ahí, de eso ellos no tenían duda. Aunque a simple vista parecía que sólo eran dos personas en la misma cocina algo pequeña, tratando de cocinar a la vez sus platillos, Charlie y Tonks sentían que no se trataba del cocinar en sí.

Sus cuerpos parecían moverse con la intención de estar, de alguna forma, inmersos en el otro. Más bien era una danza, una coreografía natural de movimientos suaves pero, a la vez, intensos.

Cada vez que él se movía a su alrededor y su mano pasaba por el lado de su cadera o su brazo… El presentir el movimiento del otro tan cerca, y apenas tener conciencia del contacto, pero llegando a la vez hasta su piel para calentarla y de ahí a más, más adentro…

Y además de esa parte puramente de sensación, estaba lo demás. Simplemente, los dos estaban muy bien a la par del otro. Las miradas, las sonrisas, la conversación. Ese calor en el cuerpo de comodidad y seguridad, y un secreto deseo de más… El que pasaran ingredientes, se dijeran algo sobre el otro plato, acercarse para ver, oler, probar algo que estaba preparando el otro…

Estaban flirteando. Así de simple. Los dos lo sabían y, aunque en algún momento Tonks temió cortarse el dedo (cuando Charlie prácticamente la aprisionó con su cuerpo por detrás, cuando intentó conseguirse algún polvo de una encimera) por la sensación que su cercanía estaba teniendo en ella; la verdad era que, de alguna forma, su cerebro había desconectado.

Estaba ahí en Rumanía, haciendo su famoso puré de papas y flirteando con Charlie Weasley en una cabaña alejada de la civilización. Y le encantaba. Tanto que no sólo su cuerpo deseaba llegar a más, en su mente también estaba esa idea. Era como si no recordara quién era ella y su historia y simplemente, fuera la que era estando en esa cabaña con él.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista se dieron cuenta, al ver por la ventana, de que era más noche que día. Allá, detrás de las montañas verdes y nevadas, el cielo de un color azul era más oscuro, estrellado, inmenso y maravilloso de lo que se hubiera dado cuenta en otras noches. Adentro, la luz amarillenta de la chimenea era lo único que no dejaba en oscuridad el lugar, lo suficiente para que ellos hubieran podido servirse los platos e ir hacia la mesa baja de la sala.

Charlie estuvo apunto de sentarse de lado a ella en el piso alfombrado, cuando se puso de nuevo en pie.

—Mi madre me envió hace unas semanas… —no terminó de decírselo, pero se fue hacia su alacena, de donde salió con una botella prácticamente llena con un líquido café a la luz de la hoguera— Espero que te guste el vino de sauco a la Weasley.

Nym asintió con brío.

—¿Vino hecho por Molly? ¡Claro!

A la luz de la hoguera, con un vino, comida, excelente compañía… ¿Acaso la cena podía ser mejor?

No lo sabría entonces… pero la situación sí fue mucho mejor.

Charlie usó el _lumos _después de sacar la varita de su pantalón, y buscó en sus encimeras de madera lo que buscaba. Tonks lo miraba, deleitándose en saber que pronto él, con su fuerte presencia de cuerpo y su personalidad cálida, estaría junto a ella.

Cuando Charlie se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole a la poca luz amarillenta, Tonks lo vio poner las copas en sus lugares y abrir el vino con un hechizo. Cuando él atrapó el corcho con una mano, Tonks tuvo el impulso de tomarlo, simplemente para tener una excusa de sentir la piel áspera de las manos de Charlie. Lo hizo, pero quedó con ganas de más. ¡Merlín! ¡Como quería sentir su piel, más de su piel!

Como Tonks se había quedado con el corcho en la mano, sin apartarla de la palma de él, Charlie se lo dio después de cubrir con su manaza la de ella por un segundo. Se sonrieron a la luz amarillenta de la hoguera y, luego, él se puso a servir las dos copas. Finalmente, con un aire casual, movió un poco su copa mientras la acercaba a ella, como su rostro.

Tonks no supo qué le dijo, pero imaginó que quería que lo oliera. Ella lo hizo, sin embargo, lo que llegó a ella fue ese aroma que antes había inundado su nariz cuando lo abrazara: la colonia de él junto a su olor natural.

Y simplemente, lo besó. Primero fue una caricia en la boca, como si hubiera esperado para lo que sucedió: él le respondió… luego, las cosas fluyeron de una forma tan cómoda y natural que fue enorme y precioso.

El calor venía desde dentro de sus cuerpos y los rodeó totalmente. Probaron cada vez más de sus pieles, tocaron y sintieron más y más del otro. Cuando empezaron a quitarse la ropa, no hubo segundos pensamientos, no hubo críticas, no hubo conciencias que le dijeran que se detuvieran. Cada uno vio en el otro, y sintió en la boca, y en sus caricias, que estaba bien y que _debían _seguir.

—Ven —fue lo que le dijo él con una voz gruesa desde su pecho, y acariciando su rostro con su aliento.

Ya antes se había dicho cosas, preguntándose con casi monosílabos qué le gustaba, qué quería, si estaba bien cierta caricia… o se habían dicho simplemente que siguieran. Pero esa palabra, esa sola palabra mientras se levantaba y la hacía levantarse al seguir teniéndola abrazada, la hizo sentir no solo deseada…

Tonks se mandó a oler el cuerpo de Charlie, oír su pulso, acariciarlo con su respiración y la boca y la lengua y los besos de su pecho al cuello mientras iban al cuarto, dejándose guiar por sus pasos y las manos ásperas que le acariciaban la espalda y exaltaban su calor... Quería hundirse en lo que hace años que no sentía ni vivía su cuerpo, no en lo que había querido oír su alma.

Así fue. Llegó a ser más de lo que esperaba, mucho más. No solo el placer al que llegó, la forma en que los dos se daban al otro y recibían con una naturalidad, necesidad y calidez sin paragón; sino que después de terminar, él se quedara de lado a ella y la siguiera acariciando y besando de esa forma tan suave y dulce que parecía casi como si le estuviera rindiendo culto.

Eso fue más y, al pensar eso, cuando él se durmió con un brazo protector aún en su estómago, poco a poco Tonks volvió a ser ella misma y se sintió ahogarse. Por varios minutos intentó poder tranquilizarse, diciéndose que no era nada, que se inventaba cosas. Pero no, estaba segura de que ella no era capaz de sólo tener sexo, y que si fuera, lo que había pasado entre ellos dos no era sólo sexo.

Sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de tener nauseas o de gritar, tuvo que quitarse el brazo de Charlie de su cuerpo y levantarse, buscar sus ropas y… No podía de nuevo dejarse sentir de esa manera. No después de que ese sentimiento fuera el que le dio el dolor más grande de su vida, cuando vio el cuerpo de Remus al final de la batalla de Hogwarts. No, no… no estaba lista para corresponder a lo que sentía que venía desde Charlie, ese más que sobraba, que no era sólo sexo o amistad.

Se fue rápidamente a la posada de la Sat y de ahí, apenas cuando amaneció, a la estación de los aurores rumanos para que le dijeran qué hacer y donde quedarse mientras la necesitaran. Agradeció que la despacharan del lugar antes de ese atardecer de lunes, aunque lo hubieran hecho después de adjudicarse ellos la aprensión de aquel medimago que hizo experimentos con bebés _muggles_.

Tonks no quiso decirse de nuevo que ya que ella podía vérselas con esa clase de personas, también podía ir donde Charlie y hablar y despedirse de una forma más civilizada. No quería decírselo, porque ella no era una Gryffindor, y, de alguna forma, el solo pensar en verlo de nuevo, le hacía perder el ritmo de la respiración por el miedo.


	6. Borrón y cuenta nueva

"_**Borrón y cuenta nueva…"**_

—Mamá, mami… ¡Estate quieta! ¿Sí? —le decía el flamante niño de los anillos, con toda la seguridad y tranquilidad del mundo, mientras Tonks no cesaba de tratar de alisarle las solapas del traje que ya estaban más que listas.

Y, a la vez, movía nerviosamente un pie y hacía todo lo posible para no ver hacia el altar, donde muchas cabelleras pelirrojas estaban de pie detrás de Ron, el enrojecido y feliz novio.

No quería ver ahí, porque deseaba de una forma estúpida estar cerca y hablar con el poseedor de cierta cabellera pelirroja. Al mismo que había dejado durmiendo en la cama, después de quitarle de su estómago el brazo caliente que la acariciaba con solo estar ahí… después de haber pasado varios minutos muy íntimos besándole con el fin de saborearlo y oírlo jadear...

No. Se mandó ella, cerrando los ojos. No. Nada de acercarse, nada de hablar con él. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Acaso no se había ido de la casa de él en la madrugada, sin decirle nada, y manteniendo silencio por varios meses en que lechuza con una carta diciendo: _"Perdón" _se había dignado a mandarle? No. Nada. Iría a la ceremonia, se sentaría, vería a Hermione y Ron decir sí y, luego, inventaría algo de su trabajo y se iría de ahí para no tener que ir a la fiesta.

¿Estaría huyendo? Sí, y estaba tan convencida de hacerlo, que ni siquiera sentía vergüenza por eso. Ya había hecho toda su labor de auto-envalentonamiento esa mañana, el convencerse de que era posible que Charlie no llegara (no había llegado a varios bautizos y nacimientos, ¿verdad?) y si llegaba, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Ella podría con la vergüenza. El no parecía ser de las personas que hicieran escenas. Además, los Weasley la trataban como siempre, por lo que parecía que no les había dicho algo a ellos… todo solucionado.

Pero, apenas llegó y lo vio a lo lejos hablando con la familia de Bill, jugando con Victorie mientras su hermano la tenía en brazos, y Fleur amamantaba a su bebé recién nacido, diciéndole algo sonriente… sí, estaba preparada para la vergüenza, pero no para el deseo de ir a estar con él.

—Mamá, ¿me sueltas? —le decía su hijo, con cierto ruego en la voz.

Tonks se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y agarrado con fuerza a su niño por los antebrazos, al tratar de lidiar con su ansiedad. En seguida lo soltó y se disculpó. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a adentro, tratando de hacerse más pequeña de lo que era, mientras la música y la ceremonia iniciaban. ¡Cuánto agradecía no ser una dama de honor! Hermione había insistido en que Ginny y las esposas de los Weasley fueran sus damas de honor, por algo de la simbología de la ceremonia… antes se había sentido un poco desplazada, Hermione era una de las pocas amigas que tenía pero, en ese momento, lo agradecía con todo el corazón.

Porque, estando a metros de distancia, podía sentir que Charlie la miraba, lo constató de soslayo y bajó de nuevo la cabeza. Aunque no lo vio más, estuvo segura: Él apenas le quitó los ojos de encima, aunque no sabía de qué forma la estaba viendo… en serio que tenía que huir de ahí…

**-o-**

Ella no estaba en la recepción. No supo cuándo se había ido, pero según lo que le dijo Hermione, tuvo que irse por algo de un caso en el trabajo. Él le había dado las gracias por la información, sin saber del todo si le gustaba o no lo que le dijera.

Cuando amaneció ese lunes, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por verla. La preocupación había sido grande, aunque luego fue cambiada por enojo, al saber que había estado esa noche en la Sat… y, desde ese momento, a algo parecido a la conmiseración y tristeza, hasta ser una muy dolorosa indignación.

Muchas veces le había dado vueltas en la cabeza, tratar de ver de nuevo lo que había pasado, entender qué había sucedido mal, no sentirse como un poco de carne de una noche. Sabía que no era eso pero, dada la situación, no podía dejar de estar indignado… y entristecido. Tenía que reconocerse que, ingenuamente, había empezado a sentir o creer que esa relación (o lo que hubiera sido) podía ir hacia algún lado.

Sonrió con ironía, antes de llevarse de nuevo el vaso con whisky de fuego a la boca. Empezaba a creer que aquella broma de que Ginny, George y él tenían mala suerte con las parejas (en vez de decirse… "promiscuos"), era cierto.

—Tonks no está en un caso importante en este momento —le dijo una voz dulce y algo distante, apenas él bajó el vaso.

Luna Lovegood se había sentado en el banco a la par de él, justo frente al minibar, en el cual se quedaban dos bartenders y él, mientras las demás personas sólo iban y venían por sus bebidas.

Charlie no supo qué decir por un momento, por lo que ella insistió:

—Tonks no está con nadie, tampoco.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso esa mujer le estaba leyendo la mente o qué…?

—Luna eeeh, gracias por la información. —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

La mujer, que parecía preciosa aunque se hubiera puesto algo parecido a libélulas en el cabello como adorno ligeramente luminoso; miró hacia un lado y negó como diciendo: _"este es un cabezotas". _Charlie siguió la dirección adonde ella dirigía la vista, y se encontró a un azorado Harry que intentó hacer como que estaba muy concentrado hablando con Ron y Hermione.

La voz de Luna, que parecía haberse armado de paciencia para hacerle entender algo que a él le costaba, le decía:

—Tonks es la nueva compañera de Harry en la oficina de aurores, por eso sé que no están en un gran caso como ella dijo, porque Harry no estaría aquí. También sé, por las reacciones que ella tiene cuando has salido en las conversaciones, que algo más de lo que se cree, pasó en Rumanía. Y, por la forma en que la miraste durante toda la boda, sé que también fue importante para ti —los ojos de Charlie se abrieron mucho al oír eso, y estuvo a punto de tratar de escabullirse de ella; cuando la sonrisa de la mujer y su encogimiento de hombros, de alguna forma lo logró tranquilizar—: solo te quería explicar por qué vine aquí a decirte que puedes hacer tu movimiento. Ella no te rechazará.

Charlie estuvo a punto de contarle la forma en que lo había rechazado, pero pensó que no era el momento, persona, lugar o hasta tema para comentar.

—Luna, con todo respeto…

—Sí, sé que vives en Rumanía y que ella es viuda y tiene un hijo y que casi no se han visto. —se encogió de hombros de nuevo, y sonrió con una dulzura sin igual, mientras veía de nuevo hacia esa dirección, hacia Harry—. También sé que hay que atreverse, y que si te atreves, cosas como esas encuentran solución.

Y la mujer se bajó del taburete, dejó una copa con restos de una bebida de color morada (que él ni había visto que tenía en la mano) en el mostrador, y fue hacia la mesa donde Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban.

Quién sabe porqué, el ver que Luna lograba que Harry saliera a bailar, y se abrazaba a él con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, como si volara en vez de tener siempre los pies bajo amenaza de ser pisados por los de él, le hizo dejarse llevar por el impulso.1

**-o-**

Ese mismo día, y después de aparecerse en el lugar aún con la copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y vestido con el traje de gala; la esperó por casi dos horas en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Cuando la vio salir de un ascensor hacia una de las chimeneas, fue tras ella y le dijo lo que tantas veces ensayó en cabeza:

—Me quedaré unos meses para instruir a los funcionarios del nuevo zoo sobre los cachorros de los Galeses Verdes… —aunque la mujer se había vuelto como un resorte a verlo y se encontrara con su mirada parecida al horror, sacó toda su casta Weasley y Gryffindor y siguió—: ¿Quieres ir a tomar un té algún día?

Ahí estaba, uno de los más grandes momentos de valentía en su vida: ponerse de nuevo a disposición de los deseos de una mujer que lo encantaba y, a la vez, había sido capaz de dejarlo solo en la cama, sin un solo signo de existencia, después de tuvieran una noche juntos.

Pero sabía que se odiaría más sino lo hubiera hecho…

Y más aún cuando ella reaccionó de una forma que nunca se imaginó. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que no se creía que el cuerpo de ella pudiera desarrollar esa fuerza, mientras le decía con la voz ahogada por el llanto:

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento… fui horrible contigo, lo siento.

El té fue ese mismo día, en la casa de ella, mientras su madre y Teddy se quedaban esa noche con los Weasley.

**Epílogo**

Charlie recordaba esa tarde, el de su primera "cita", mientras veía a los árboles moverse por la danza del mundo allá, a unos metros de la ventana de su habitación. No había sido la mejor forma de iniciar: en esa conversación se habían dado cuenta los dos de lo heridos que estaban. No era tanto él por "la mañana de ese lunes", sino ella, por la muerte y la relación no tan funcional que había tenido con Remus.

Habían decidido alejarse, como él siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Sin embargo, dos semanas después, ella había ido con Teddy a la inauguración del zoo y se lo encontraron dentro de una de los enormes espacios abiertos que podían ver por unos cristales desde las alturas, dando de comer a un cachorro. El niño insistió en ir a verlo, y él y Nym se habían dado cuenta de que podían conversar, estar juntos y no sentirse mal...

Luego, se vieron durante semanas y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran una pareja.

… No, no fué fácil, pero ahí, viendo el movimiento de los árboles, recordaba mucho y se daba cuenta de que Luna había tenido razón. Habían conseguido llegar a las soluciones de sus problemas y, sino era así, aprendían a vivir con ellos. Eso no enturbiaba su amor, lo terminó haciendo más fuerte.

Nym se arrebujó a él, abrazándolo de lado y dándole un beso en su pecho desnudo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, aunque parecía aún medio dormida.

_En todo y en nada_, casi siempre era la respuesta que le decía, pero en ese momento, uno de sus recuerdos se le quedó más patente.

—Después de que hicimos el amor por segunda vez… recordaba cuando me dijiste que habías llegado a pensar que debías haber muerto en la "Batalla de Hogwarts".

—Ahora estoy segura de que no era así —le respondió y, como para dar más fuerza a sus palabras, rodeó sus piernas una de las de él.

Charlie se acomodó mejor para poderle acariciar la espalda, y siguió diciendo:

—Me parece excelente que no lo creas, aunque lo que te iba a decir es que yo sigo estando más que seguro de lo que te dije ese día: si tú te hubieras muerto, habría terminado siendo un solterón ermitaño que no piensa más que en dragones.

—Charlie —Nym se levantó un poco frente a él, para verlo a la cara. Charlie sonrió al ver el color de cabello que llevaba en ese instante, ese que le decía "te amo" más que mil palabras que ella pudiera pronunciar. Nym le sonrió de vuelta, divertida— creo que habrías sido el solterón ermitaño más sexy de por estos rumbos…

Los dos se rieron con grandes carcajadas mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza. Y siguieron de ese humor, mientras hacían los preparativos para ir a Hogwarts, a la graduación de su hijo Teddy.

OoOoO

Y eso fue! Espero les haya gustado en algo y si leiste, ¡No te cuesta nada comentar! Nos vemos, Gente!

1 Sé, Aglaia, que tu pareja favorita es el Hermione/Harry, pero lo siento, ya que estoy yendo contra el canon, tenía que poner a mi pareja… disculpas por eso.


End file.
